


Safe In My Arms

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Character Death, Crime, Crime Scenes, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: What happens when three ordinary businessmen end up being swept into the middle of a battle? The end of it being overdue as the motive for Baron's hunt lost as the years went by. Will the Knight Siblings ever be reunited? What will happened between Paige and her protector? Will their be a happy ending. (Originally uploaded under a different name on my original account)Uploaded to all my writing accounts.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Paige | Britani Knight, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

What did it mean to be a businessman? Was it to be stuck in the same old routine day in and day out without a single meaningful moment? To repeat the same scripted lines to different people as their faces all blended into one or have the same disagreements and arguments with the same people in different ties? Or was it to spend the week days behind a desk doing endless paperwork only to end up in a local pub until the wee hours of the morning? Whatever it was the three men who ran the local business SHIELD had yet to figure it out. Each of them had been friends since college, having come from very different backgrounds, yet had bounded quickly as brothers when they ended up being room mates. Upon leaving education behind they had quickly decided to become partners in a business, spending hours trying to put everything together, until they built their empire. Yet despite their wealth and well deserved respect each of them went home every night to an empty apartment in the wealthiest part of town. Only having a pet or next door neighbour to welcome them home after their long day at work and drinking.

Roman Reigns was the one who opened the business every morning, a smile on his lips as he would help those in need during his trip to the office in the morning, often had been spotted helping an elderly citizen across the road or helping someone in need, even if it was just picking up something someone had unknowingly dropped and returning it to them. As always he would be dressed in his best suit, often paired with a different colour tie, one for every day he was at the office. His routine could almost be predictable, drive to work, park in the lot four blocks away, help someone on the way to office, open up, answer phone, paperwork, argue with either Seth or Dean, more paperwork, lunch, wishful thinking, more paperwork, phone call from an argumentative client, update from their partners, paperwork, close the office, bar then home. Lunch and breaks between them. The dark haired Samoan often spent his wishful thinking moments wondering what dramatic and life changing event could happen during the night spent at the pub, none of it ever happening as it was normally the same old people there, Elias and Heath performing as the live music, Corey telling some wildly imaginative stories while flirting with the women normally Carmella, Sheamus behind the bar serving his customers telling some Irish joke only a few could understand.

Dean Ambrose on the other hand was nearly the complete opposite of his slightly older friend and business partner. Always late arriving in the office and often parking his car right outside ready for a parking ticket and an argument with the office who gave him the annoying little piece of paper. Never wearing a suit or tie, instead dressing his jeans, vest top and of course his favourite leather jacket paired with a pair of combat boots, normally hiding a blade in case of emergencies. Often did appear as if his blond hair had been messed up by the weather despite it being sunny outside with only a slight breeze. The loose lipped Ohio native was normally the one to tell clients how it was and was known for his brutal honesty when it come to those arguing with something the contract they had signed clearly stated. Although when it come to protecting high profile clients Dean was normally the one to find the man for the job and put them through the necessary training, not spearing anyone’s feeling when he sent some home for being too weak for the job they were recruiting for. The shaggy haired blond was also normally the first to complain about the same old boring routine they had set themselves up for and like Roman often looked towards the future, wondering if there was someone out there who he could share his sense of humour with besides his brothers. He was also the one Roman normally ended up arguing with when it come to arranging events for clients or new ideas for contracts, the ideas normally ending up in Seth’s responsibilities when the two couldn’t see eye to eye.

Seth Rollins, the youngest of the three men and often enough the peacekeeper between them. He was normally the one who greeted the clients with a comforting smile and understanding nature, the face of SHIELD. More often than not he was the one to reassure clients that all plans would be met by the deadline much like he settled any arguments between his business partners and brothers. As the brains behind the operation he often found himself with little time to hear his own thoughts let alone think of what was to come in the week ahead. The dark haired Iowan often arranged the transport and safe house locations while overseeing any arrangements when it come to the big events they were responsible for. Just as he normally found himself calling for an uber at the end of the night when it was time to go home. Always greeted by his black cat Aerialist who often snuggled against his legs much like Blue did with Dean in order to get food and attention. He was for all intense and purposes the glue that kept the business going just as he knew without him it would fall apart in a matter of weeks maybe even days.

At this moment all three boys who ran SHIELD, were sat in their normal booth at the pub Irish Curse. Sheamus as normally serving his customers at the bar while also checking his mohawk was still in place on the odd occasion when he passed the reflective mirror behind the glasses, his best friend in Cesaro often chuckling while reassuring him his hair style was still as it should be. Corey was in the booth across from their talking loudly as he attempted to gain the attention of the blond who appeared to have randomly walked in, her lost expression suggesting she had no idea where she had walked into. Although she did smack Corey around the face when he tried it on with her, leaving him stunned and with a red hand mark across his cheek, as well as giving Carmella something to laugh about for a few hours. Elias currently sat on a bar stool upon the stage, about to sing another of his songs no doubt put together on the whim and someone likely to interrupt him with a yell of something or a phone going off loudly during the performance.

“I swear our routine just gets more boring with every passing day” commented the shaggy blond of the three men, finishing his pint of beer in a single gulp, noticing the same old faces there apart from the blond in clothing that left little to the imagination. “Lets shake things up a bit, go to the new club that just opened up in town” added Dean looking around to see Sheamus polishing some glasses while Cesaro read through a random magazine with his glass of coke next to him, Corey once again flirting loudly with Carmella, Seth soon nodded in agreement when he heard Elias begin to shout angry slurs at someone in the booth closest to the stage, the man’s phone having gone off in the middle of the song. At which the Iowan soon downed his drink and looked to Roman who sighed before finishing his own with a few swigs, all three paying their tab before heading out just in time to avoid the daily bar fight. A warning of which Sheamus had stuck in the doors right window pane, almost like he had done it as part of an ongoing joke.

“This club you’re on about is it that the one opened by AJ Styles and Becky Lynch?” asked Seth as they hit the fresh nippy air, a sudden spell of dizziness hit him as he realised just how much he had drank in their normal drinking hole, Roman too must have been it with the dizzy spell as he soon grabbed on to a nearby blue painted lamp post almost completely missing it, much to the amusement of his drinking buddies and business partners. Dean could only nod as they walked towards the subway station, the club only two short stops away and was near enough opposite the station itself. The three men stumbled to the station, ignoring the people who passed by them, being careful not to trip down the stairs at the subway station or down the gab when they got on to the quiet training. The trio seen arrived at the club, noticing a small line outside it with a bouncer dressed in black allowing only a certain amount of people to enter at a time. Becky as normal was hanging about outside although neither knew why the fiery haired woman was, as she was one of the two who owned Shimmer.

“Now that’s a surprise. Wasn’t expecting you three to be here” spoke Becky, her voice dripping with her Irish ascent as she looked over to the three men she had seen since graduating college. She had heard of their successful business just as she often stalked at least one of them on social media to see what they got up to when they had their days off or if they had someone special to share their lives and wealth with. “Come on in, Styles is at the bar showing off as normal. He hired Gallows and Anderson the other day they’re waiters at the moment” added Becky signalling to Joe to let the trio into her new club. She was more than proud it was the hottest spot to be at the moment, just as she had seen some customers and partiers who just wanted a good time enter through the doors.

Upon entering the boys were immediately bombarded with loud music, the bubbles floating around giving the club a childish feeling but also a relaxing one, glitter in the bubbles almost captivating all who laid eyes on them much like the brightly colour lights that lit up each area of the bar did. The smell of alcohol mixed with women’s perfume and men’s colon raiding their nostrils much like the interior of the club did. The metallic curtains draping from floor to ceiling, the balcony with the glass barriers, tables and other seating area’s scattered around the bar and dance floor, even how each seating area was lit with a different colour light. The bar the busiest place in the club besides the dance floor itself. Roman and Dean looked around the club with uncertainty although Dean’s was more of where they were going to sit and what drinks they sold. Seth on the other hand had been drawn to a woman standing on the balcony above the bar, her hands resting on the glass railings, another man beside her trying to get her attention in flirty manner only for her to hold a hand up and wave for him to leave.

“She’s beautiful” spoke Seth unaware he had said what he was thinking out loud, although he was soon brought back to reality when Dean waved a single hand in front of his face. To which the younger Iowan blinked a few times before turning to one he called brother, seeing the confused looks he got from both men he had arrived with. “The girl on the balcony black hair, skin as pale as snow, blood red lips. The one in the tight black mini dress” added the dark haired businessman, making sure to describe her so his two best friends didn’t mistake who he was referring to with one of the partying college girls that had been drawn to the newly opened club. Roman soon spotted the woman in question quickly pointing her out to Dean watching as Becky walked over to her and began to chat with the mysterious dark haired beauty. Much like another blond joined the fray although she appeared to be more interested in her looks rather than actually talking. Soon made more evident when she started to flirt with the same man the dark haired woman had rejected earlier on.

“TIME TO PARTY WOOOOOO” shouted a random woman from the middle of the dance floor, the dress she wore hanging from her body as she swayed to the music booming through the club, glitter all over her from where the bubbles had met their ultimate end against her skin. Roman soon got a closer look at the woman quickly recognising her to be his cousin Nia, whom he had thought had returned to Florida weeks before hand, something he could now see he was wrong for assuming just as he could see she was in a drunken state, her make up slightly messy from either sweating or the bubble mixture just as she appeared to be struggling to keep her balance, her cheeks also appeared flushed. “Roman” called Nia upon her eyes landing on the Samoan business man, Dean soon shrugged before heading off to the bar much like he pulled Seth away from the scene encouraging him to go after the woman he had proclaimed as beautiful almost ten minutes prior. “That’s my cousin” drunkenly slurred Nia as she struggled to form simple sentences and words, showing just how out of it she was.

“Hey” spoke Seth upon reaching the black haired woman he had seen earlier on from the entrance, he soon felt his nerves raise when the red lipped woman turned her attention to him and smiled, much like his hands before slightly sweaty upon her turning her body to face him, a smile on her red lips as she did so. “Do you wanna dance?” asked the dark haired Iowan as he held a hand out to the woman who had gained his attention within seconds of him entering the club, Becky could only smile before pushing the pale woman towards him with a comment of have fun, the shock expression of the mysterious woman showing she wasn’t to sure about it but allowed him to lead the way none the less. “My name’s Seth by the way” added the well dressed businessman as he entered the dance floor with the woman he had asked to be his dance partner, noticing how her beauty seemed to have captivated others on the dance floor as well. One of the men behind slowly getting close something she had obviously sensed by the way she moved a little closer to him.

“Paige. Nice to make your acquaintance” replied the raven haired woman, a small smile forming on her lips as she began to loosen up her tense form, once again stepping closer to the man she had been taken to the dance floor by, an uncomfortable feeling washing over her when she felt the same man who had been drawn to her getting closer, almost as if he had ill intentions or knew who she was. Seth soon wrapped his arms around her waist as if to send a message to the stranger behind her and attempt to give the woman he now knew as Paige a little comfort. “Thank you” whispered Paige her voice almost seductive to the man she wrapped her around around, entangling her fingers in his dark hair shortly after as they began to move in time to the beat of the music.

“How does he get so lucky?” asked Dean from the table to the side of the dance floor, Roman had by now joined him having made sure his cousin got into a cab and back home, although he doubted whether she would actually remember anything considering how smashed she had been. The Samoan business man soon look in the same direction as his shaggy haired friend, a smile gracing his normally stern features upon seeing the youngest of the three near the centre dancing slowly with the same woman he had pointed out earlier. “I gotta admit I’m kind of jealous, first few minutes of entering the hottest club in town and he’s already picked up a girl and she hasn’t flipped him off or anything like the last one” added the blond Ohio native, remembering the last incident when someone random woman walked into Sheamus’s bar only to be hit on by a drunk Seth, she had kicked him in the never regions when he insulted her along with throwing her shoe at Dean himself for laughing at what happened.

“Is that Stephanie McMahon’s adopted daughter?” asked Roman upon getting a closer look at the mysterious dark haired woman, he could remember seeing her when he had gone to visit Hunter, her adoptive father. She was just heading out at the time so he only got a quick glance. “I think her name is Paige, I seen her leaving Hunter’s mansion when I went there for the meeting he arranged. She’s the one he wanted protection for as well” added the Samoan, wondering how Hunter and Stephanie would react to finding out the girl they had raised was out instead of focusing on her businesses, he knew the woman had a fair bit going for her, just as he could tell she likely got a lot of attention from being adopted into one of the richest families as well as her stunning looks. Upon turning his attention back to the dance floor he was surprised to see both had disappeared, although he suspected they had probably disappeared to one of the private areas off the main club.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of past events. 

The dark haired Iowan soon walked outside the club, seeing the line of college students and random partiers stilling waiting to get into Shimmer, he had lost track of the mysterious raven haired woman he had previously been dancing with, yet her perfume still invaded his nostrils much like her voice echoed in his ears with the single word of her name. Her blood red lips, dark brown eyes filled with a dangerous but seductive glimmer, even her smooth pale skin and contrasting silky black hair still remained as a perfect imagine of her in his mind. The cold night air send a shiver down his spine yet it helped to sober the drunken businessman up slightly, taking a gulp of fresh air he could smell the stench of alcohol and vomit mixing together, yet the sweet smell of the raven haired woman’s perfect seemed so strong to him, almost as if she was close by.

“You’re mysterious woman is over there waiting for her ride” came the Georgian ascent from besides the businessman, to which the Iowan soon turned to see the other owner of Shimmer and the soon to be husband of his college friend Becky. “Her parents normally send a limo to take her to and from places. If you’re quick you may convince her other wise” added AJ Styles, he had seen the attraction and chemistry between the two, much like he had recognised it as the same he shared with Becky, the same passion, the same attraction yet he was also aware it could also end up being forbidden love. The raven haired beauty was after all the adoptive daughter of one of the McMahon’s, although they had succeeded in keeping her away from the spotlight and raising her with all the morals they had been taught. The girl may have grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth from the time she was adopted but she was incredibly grounded especially since it was known by those closest to her, her past still haunted her.

“You know her?” asked Seth looking to where AJ had originally pointed to see her waiting in the bus shelter, a leather jacket hanging over her shoulders although she still shivered slightly, she was also holding her heeled shoes rather than wearing them, almost as if she didn’t care for the potential risk she was taking by walking along the glass ridden pavements and roads barefoot. The Georgian native could only nod in response, remembering when the club had first opened how she had visited it and helped to make it one of the hottest spots in town. Every weekend she went there almost as if she hoped to find someone who would look past her family and money, as if she hoped to meet the one person meant for her. So far all she had managed to do was help the club’s popularity and get almost stalker-ish behaviour out of some of the men who flirted and danced with her in an almost controlling manner.

“That’s Paige, Stephanie and Hunter’s adopted daughter” responded AJ the Georgian twang in his voice telling those around he didn’t come from Florida within seconds of them hearing his voice, yet it was that same ascent that attracted his fiery hair fiancée. The savvy young woman who had moved in across the hall from him and punched him for insulting her in the elevator turned out to be the love of his life. Now he watched as others tried to find a similar thing. “They kept her out of the lime light while growing up, but as I hear it she’s got a fair few business under her belt” finished the club’s owner a small smile coming to his lips as he thought about playing match maker as a way to repay the younger woman for her help in getting Shimmer to be one of the hottest spots to be. He and Becky had given her a permanent VIP pass as well as named a drink after her, yet still neither of them thought that was enough to repay the young businesswoman. The Iowan soon walked over to the raven haired woman he had previously sent time dancing with, he could almost taste the cherry of her lipstick they were that close. AJ on the other hand silently wished the younger man good luck almost hoping the next time he seen either of them they would be together on a little date of some sort, much like he knew Becky was more than content to play match maker with the other to SHIELD owners, after all she had spent most of her free time asking them what they wanted in their perfect partner.

“Paige” called Seth as he jogged over to her, a small smile appearing on his lips as he drew closer to her, noticing she had her legs up on the seats of the bus shelter almost as if she was silently telling people who passed her by to leave her be. “Can I get to know you better please?” asked the Iowan seeing the confusion pass over the features of the slightly younger woman before him, he was slightly taken back when she moved her legs off one of the seats allowing him to sit next to her if he wanted to, something he knew from the papers and Roman was a rarity. The paler woman soon reach for his hand, liquid eyeliner in her own as she carefully drew something on his, when she let go he could see the digits that made up a number.

“Since you ask so kindly and I actually like you” responded the raven haired girl as she once again looked out to the road, noticing how the dark haired Iowan didn’t make any attempt to move other than to take his jacket off and drape it over her exposed legs. “You’re gonna wait here with me aren’t you?” asked Paige, her English ascent making itself known more clearly now there was no raging music or shouting partiers around them. Seth could only nod to her question studying her features as if to memories every inch of her. “Take a picture it will last longer and has a less likely chance of punching you” sarcasticly spoke the business woman, a hint of a smirk appearing on her painted lips upon seeing how shocked he was about being caught. “Didn’t you come with friends? What do they think of your sudden disappearance?” asked the raven haired woman as she once again turned her attention to the road wondering where her ride back to her apartment had gotten to. Much like she was aware he would likely question her on where her friends were, yet her answer would be the opposite of what most would expect to hear from her blood red lips.

“Dean’s probably watching what’s going on, he tends to watch from the sidelines, always in protective mode. As for Roman he probably hasn’t realise I’m gone. How about you, wont anyone in the club notice you’re gone?” asked Seth as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, to which he quickly pulled it out to see a message from Dean asking if he was okay, clearly having noticed he was no longer on the dance floor busting a few moves. The Iowan noticed when the pale beauty next to him looked down to her hands neatly folded in her lap before returning her gaze to the road once again looking out for her limo, something clearly having worried her as she soon checked the time on her phone before looking to the road again, still with no sign of the normal vehicle that would be taking her home.

“I didn’t come with anyone. Being here is my chance to be who I am, without the rich family or all the glitz and glamour that comes with it. Here at Shimmer I don’t have to act like some celebrity, I can just be me” replied Paige, revealing why she could always be found in the VIP section of Shimmer on Saturday nights, she didn’t want to share that time with others who just wanted to dip their toes in her high end lifestyle, she just wanted to act and be like any other, to party and be free for a few hours before returning to her normal life the following day. Her routine could almost be predictable to those who truly knew her. “Something’s wrong, my ride is late” added the paler woman as the concern leaked into her soft voice, her worry only intensified upon looking across the road to see someone she hadn’t seen since she was a six year old child. Her fear slowly growing to form a lump in her throat as she blinked a few times in the hopes she was imagining the man across the street.

“I’ll call a uber, make sure you get home” spoke Seth upon realising she was scared, he had only placed a hand on her shoulder upon seeing her staring at someone across the street, he had followed her line of sight to see an average height bold man, a wicked smile on his lips although the rest of his features were shrouded in the shadows, like most in the area he was well dressed, although he didn’t appear to be going anywhere. He actually looked like he was exactly where he wanted to be. “Who is he?” asked the Iowan businessman, he could see she was terrified almost as if she had seen a ghost or remembered something she wanted to bury and leave in the past. “Did he hurt you?” questioned Seth as he tried to work out what was going on, the concern soon coming to his own features although relief soon come over him when the uber arrived. To which he opened the door to allow her in, following behind her shortly after almost as if he was determined she would get back to her apartment safely.

“Can we go back to your place please?” asked Paige when she finally found her voice again, yet her eyes screamed she was still terrified about something, just as she looked out the back window every few seconds to settle her fear of being followed. “Please, I promise I’ll answer all your questions then” pleaded the raven haired woman, feeling some relief from her fear when he nodded and gave the location to the driver, curious to know what about the well dressed man had scared her to the point she would want to go home with a stranger. “I hoped I would never see him again” whispered Paige the fear in her eyes as the uber car drove from the club and bus shelter, Seth on the other hand could only wonder what it was that had caused her to turn from an outgoing young woman to one that mirrored a scared child.

“What did he do to you?” asked the curious Iowan, looking out the back window much like the raven haired woman besides him did every few seconds, he had quickly figured the man had done something to her at some point during the past, although he didn’t know whether that during her time as the adopted daughter of Stephanie and Hunter or when she was with her biological family. “He hurt you in some way?” asked Seth watching as the driver took the quickest route to his apartment building as well as sending a message to Dean to inform him he was heading home and would see him at work on Monday and call him in the morning, before once again turning his attention to the scared pale woman he was with watching as she nodded silently to the question. . He didn’t know whether to stay out of what was bothering her or to help her with it. Just as he didn’t know whether to look forward to having the questions swarming his brain answered or dread what he was going to hear. The Uber driver soon broke the silence that had fallen over them, informing the duo they had arrived at their chosen destination as well as the price the ride was to which Paige generously paid the man with a tip before sending a nervous smile Seth’s way noticing how he exited the vehicle before her and had gone around to offering her his hand in a gentleman like manner.

“Thank you” spoke Paige when she carefully took hold of his hand and pulled herself from the car, closing the door behind her before following her saviour of sorts into the apartment building she quickly realised was close to her own. Not even a ten minute walk. The two walked the rest of the way to the apartment in silence almost as if either of them were afraid to speak, fearing they would say something wrong. “You have a pet?” asked the raven haired beauty, seeing the toys in the living room area although her question was soon answered when she seen a black and silver cat shoot past her with a few purrs and a meow for its owner, a small smile coming to her lips upon seeing how the man she had met mere hours ago interacted with his little ball of floor as well as how much the cat loved him.

“His name is Aerialist” responded the dark haired business man as he hung his jacket on the coat hooks before disappearing into the shadows to feed the hungry cat. Although he soon noticed Aerialist didn’t follow as he normally would instead he appeared to be just as intrigued by the woman standing in the living room as Seth himself had hours before hand and to an extent still was. He soon reappeared with two glasses of water, having put down the normal nightly feed for Aerialist alone with some biscuits and fresh water. “Mind telling me why you appeared so afraid of the guy across the street earlier on?” asked Seth taking a seat on the coach and patting the cushion besides him once he had placed the glasses of water on the coffee table. He could still see hints of uncertainty and fear in her brown eyes, just as he knew he couldn’t do anything to help her if he didn’t know what he was facing.

“His name is Baron Corbin. He spent 18 years in prison for murder, the last two years he spent trying to find me for some stupid reason. Stephanie and Hunter believe he’s come back to finish what he and his partners started” explained Paige with tears appearing in her eyes upon remembering her parents and siblings, just as she remembered never seeing her slightly older brother again since they were separated upon being put into the system. “I lost some much that day, both my parents and older brother were murdered before me and my only surviving brother was sent to a different foster family. He was adopted before me, I never heard from him since he was taken away” added the raven haired woman explaining what she had lost the day she had first come across the bold man from earlier in the night. She could still see the events so clearly, just as she could hear everything as if they had happened moments ago rather than two decades earlier.

~ Paige’s Memory ~

It was an ordinary Friday evening, the Knight family sat around the dinning room table after Jackie had spent time cooking the dinner, Ricky as normal sat at the head of the oak table with Roy to his right and Jackie to his left, Zak sat next to Roy normally quiet as he ate his dinner, where as Saraya sat next to her mother across from her brothers, sipping on her orange juice as she munched on the meal her mother had spent time making knowing there would be pancakes or ice cream for afters. The family house quiet as it normally was besides the small chattering going on between father and oldest son, the rest were quiet apart from the few smiles that were sent towards the youngest two from Jackie, as she made sure they eat their meals before they got their favourite treat. Yet on that particular night there was unusual banging on the door, Jackie and Ricky looked at each other as if silently questioning each other on who it could be or if they were expecting any visitors. The banging on the door only got more aggressive as they became erratic and sounded more like thumbs than knocking. 

“Hide your brother and sister” spoke Ricky to Roy, a commanding tone in his voice no one would disobey. The dark haired eighteen year old soon gestured for his younger siblings to follow him to which point he took them to the safety cupboard located under the stairs, quickly ushering them in and almost begging them to be quiet even when he seen the tears in Saraya’s eyes, the young girl having realised the seriousness of the situation. The older teenager soon pulled the pair towards him almost as if he knew he would never see them again after he closed the door, wrapping both in a tight embrace before whispering one final thing to them in order to keep them safe. Upon watching them nod he mouthed I love you to them and closed the door as quietly as possible before standing on the stairs, knowing well whomever was the other side of the door wasn’t there for a kind neighbourly visit. “Can I help you?” asked Ricky upon opening the front door to the men pounding on it as if it was some sort of drum, he recognised one of them almost immediately, Baron Corbin, the man he shared a cell with when he served time years before hand. Almost instantly the father of three worried for the safety of his family, especially when he seen two other men either side of the criminal. 

“Well hey Ricky, it took sometime and a lot of effort to find you” responded the long stringy haired man, his hair wet as if someone had dumped water over him yet his clothes were bone dry. Ricky could see the dangerous look in the man’s eye just as he seen the impatience in one of them flanking and the almost bored expression of the other one. “I see you have a nice little life now, a nice house, pretty wise and a teenage boy, you gotten yourself together, which makes you a problem” spoke the same man as the impatient one soon barged through the door like Ricky didn’t even put up a right, wasting little time in looking around even going upstairs to make sure no one else was there, clearly having a specific mission on his mind as he roamed the four bedroom family home. When he returned from down stairs he wasted little time in pushing the teenager into the living room area in front of the stair cupboard, unaware the two youngest members of the family were quietly hidden there and listening. 

“Who else is here?” questioned the taller and much more built man, his short dark hair a mess as he looked around the dinning room to see five plates there suggesting there were another two around somewhere. “WHO ELSE IS HERE?” shouted the same man, his eyes full of rage and anger when no one answered him, at which point he punched the wall parting the dinning room from the kitchen, only seeing the dyed red hair woman flinch as she was forced into the room by the other to accompany Baron. Baron on the other hand soon pulled out his gun firing it at the ceiling in order to gain the attention of the three family members and his partners in crime, the dust from the plaster damage falling in a waterfall before him as did the slight drips of water from the pipes there. A wicked smirk gracing his lips upon seeing how both parents huddled around their son, in an attempt to keep him safe. 

“Calm down. We don’t want to alert the neighbours or scare the other two kids in this house” spoke Baron as he picked up a family photo which sat on the sideboard near the window, there he seen a happy family of five, much like he could guess it was a recent one. “Oh how rude of me, these two are Jinder Mahal who is going to look for your two little kids and Ethan Carter the third. Now I know you’re probably going to ask why I’m here and what I want, to which I will tell you just as soon as I find where those two kiddies are yours are” added Baron knowing in his mind how all of this was going to go down, after all he, ECIII and Jinder had been planning it for months, all while they looked for the man who had gotten out of prison nine years prior and fall of the face of the earth, yet now they had found him Baron was a little disappointed in what he seen, instead of a hard case criminal running his own crime ring he had found an ordinary man, happily married with his son from the first failed marriage and two young kids from his current one, a beautiful wife with a four bedroom home in a good residential area. 

“Zak, Saraya come out” called Ricky hoping if he did as the men before him wanted then he and his family would survive the night. He could already tell there was a good chance he wouldn’t yet he had hope his wife and three kids would, he didn’t know what he would do if his family was taken away just to spite him as he suspected Baron had in mind of doing. The long haired man was as twisted as the come, often times had he heard stories of what Baron had been up to since being released, the robberies, murders and unprovoked attacks on random people, all of it had made Ricky hope and even prey they day never came when Baron ended upon his door step. The three men watched as the door to the under stair cupboard opened, how an eight year old boy and six year old girl cautiously stepped out from the shadows it contained. The door squeaking in protest as it opened. 

“Cute girl” spoke Baron before walking over to the two young kids pulling them over to the dinning room where Jinder waited with a couple of pairs of handcuffs, the taller and much more ominous man wasting little time in securing a metal ring around the leg of the wooden table then around the risk of each child, making sure they had a view of the living room and would witness the horrifying events they had in mind to commit. “Shame you wont live long enough to see her grow up” added Baron before throwing his gun to the side before taking out his a blade from his boot wasting little time in approaching Ricky in a menacing way before whip his arm out to his side, hearing a gasp escape the teenage as if he was in shock, Baron soon turned to the seventeen year old, a smile on his lips as the amusement appeared in his eyes upon seeing the realisation dawn on the features of the teen, as the blood ran from the now open gash to the side of his throat, the mother screaming out as she tried to reach her step son, much like Ricky too screamed out but tried to shield his youngest two from seeing such horrors, something he failed at when he was whacked without mercy around the head with a baseball bat by Jinder, the man making sure the two youngest seen every strike to their father’s skull and heard every sickening crack when a bone broke from the impact. Just as he made sure the pair could see as the blood from their father’s wounds splattered everywhere when the bat was pull back and flung with all the force he could muster to beat the father of three with the baseball bat as his wife screamed for it to stop and his eldest son lay dying, the two adolescent children horrified as they clung to each other. Neither being able to process what was happening or that their big brother was dying much like their loving father was being mercilessly beaten for no apparent reason. Ricky soon reached out for the youngest two, blood pouring from several areas including the top of his head, mouth and nose, some of his teeth scattered around the room from the brutal blows he had taken. 

“Not so fast” spoke Jinder noticing ECIII had yet to do anything other than shout at the family and watch from the sidelines almost like he was the intimidating muscle there to scare others away from helping and keep the family inside the walls of their once happy home. Jinder soon resumed his beating not bothering to care as the two youngest were inches from their father as his skull cracked under every fresh blow he took to the head, as the pair were soaked and splattered with their father’s blood as if they were in some sort of shower of blood. He didn’t even care for their screams and terrified cries as their father no longer protected himself or even moved, instead he lay motionless a finger or two touching the right foot of his youngest son, a pool of blood getting bigger around him as the crimson liquid painted the once neutral walls and stained the carpet he lay on, much like the body of his oldest son lay in a lifeless slump across the room. Jackie soon crawled quickly over to her youngest two children, tears in her eyes as she kissed her step son before doing son and her heartbreaking as she crawled over her husband’s battered and bloodied body, she couldn’t even recognise him any more, his face swollen, gashes here and there, blood smeared everywhere, one eye swollen shut as she was sure every bone in his face as been crushed beneath the impact. Upon reaching her two children she couldn’t do anything but make them false and empty promises knowing her words would only reassure them for a little while. Baron soon appeared behind her, grabbing a handful of her dyed red hair before yanking her head backwards, hearing her hiss at him in pain as well send a threat to him should he ever lay a hand on her two surviving children. 

“You can choose which one lives and which dies” calmly announced Baron as he leant down to place his lips near the now widowed woman’s ear, still hearing her hissing at him as he looked over to the two kids handcuffed to the table leg, covered in blood, terrified and likely traumatised for what they had seen at such young ages. “If you don’t choose then I will” he added in a threatening tone as he waved his retrieved gun between the two, hearing both whimper and cry out as if in an attempt to save themselves while also calling for their father and brother to help them unaware neither of them would be coming to save them this time much like they were more helpless to do anything other than cuddle each other and watch as the brutal massacre of sorts took place. “Okay then, I’ll choose” finished Baron before a loud gun shot echoed through the entire house before everything fell deathly silent apart from the three men laughing at their achievements. Jackie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell forward, the gun shot making both Saraya and Zak jump as they were showered in their mother’s blood and brain matter. Both screaming out, as her body landed near them, her head landing on Saraya’s ankles. 

“What do we do with those two?” asked Jinder, he had spent months planning the attack and deaths. Much like he was under the assumption only three lived in the house, just as he was aware only ECIII was against killing two innocent, helpless and now orphaned children. The two were most likely traumatised and broken beyond repair, their older brother had bled out across the room from them, their father beaten to death just inches in front of them as they heard his last gasps of breath and their mother had been executed before their very eyes for not choosing one of them to die, both being showered in her warm crimson blood in the process. “I say we get rid of them as well. They witnessed everything” added the dark haired man as he looked over to them, seeing how the older of the two pulled the younger girl a little closer as if to protect her from the horrors they had already experienced that night, both with tears in their eyes as they tried to explain to themselves what had happened and determined whether it was all a nightmare or a vicious reality. 

“Hey Zak and Saraya Right?” asked ECIII as Baron grabbed hold of Jinder before he could reach the pair of helpless adolescences, he knew what the younger and far more muscular man was doing would at least give them comfort in at least knowing why as well as have the knowledge they were to survive for the time being. “Your daddy broke a promise to my friend over there, he had information that could send both of them away for a very long time, a place were bad men go. So they needed to make sure your daddy, mummy and brother weren’t going to tell anyone what they knew. I promise you two are safe, I’m going to unlock these cuffs and when I do I want you to go out the front door and run to your neighbour house okay” explained the muscular man as he tried to put it in a way the two would understand, watching as they both nodded. Upon doing so he unlocked the handcuffs and watched as the wearily ran past the pair who had murdered their parents and brother. He knew all too well their suffering wasn’t over, just as anyone who saw the lower floor of the family home knew the two would never be the same again. 

~ End of Memory ~ 

Paige explained everything she remembered from that night to the man who had unknowingly helped her to escape the same person who had taken her parents and oldest brother from her so many years before hand. Her make up smudged and running down her cheeks from the tears she had failed to keep back, just as she felt her own heart break again upon remembering the night her life had changed forever. The older Iowan on the other hand had moved closer to her, much more sober now as he seen the pain and distress of seeing Baron Corbin again had caused the younger woman, an arm around her shoulders as she cried into his chest so vulnerable and almost lost in the world around her. Yet something about her had attracted him, something in himself wanted to protect and fix her, he wanted to help her move on from the traumatising past she had carried with her every day since it had taken place two decades before hand. He regretted asking her the questions he had, seeing it had opened up old wounds and brought up past feelings she had tried bury.


	3. Chapter 3

“She’s in danger” uttered Seth admits his unusual argument with Roman. The Samoan being stubborn on the matter, refusing to do anything to help until either Stephanie or Hunter came to them and hired them for the protection detail they were already planning. “You didn’t see how scared she was of this Baron guy or what he did to her when she was a kid” almost shouted the Iowan in a desperate effort to get his point across. He struggled to understand why his brother would help random strangers on a daily basis yet refused to help someone who actually needed help rather than be ignored. Dean on the other hand stayed quiet while fiddling with his phone, not saying a word as he sent a message to an old friend, knowing the man would be like a shadow when ghosting her. If he accepted the job. 

“Seth’s right” spoke Dean, not being all that surprised when both his smartly dressed brothers look around to him in almost shock. Roman swiping a hand through his hair shortly after where as Seth could only offer an appreciative nod that his pleas and begs didn’t fall on deaf ears to everyone. “I sent a message to Aleister, see if he can keep a close watch on her and this Baron guy. At least until we get the go ahead from her parents to do something” added the shaggy haired blond, showing he was actually in the middle, he knew they couldn’t personally do anything to help unless they were hired to do so yet he also knew they couldn’t just abandoned the young woman when the person who had ripped her family away was after her again to do god only knows what. 

It wasn’t long before the neutral coloured room fell silent, Roman holding a hand up before returning to his own office, the memory of when they had failed before in similar situations. That failure almost haunting them, especially when he knew they could have done more but didn’t due to their own rules and regulations. Seth on the other hand, sat at the oak meeting table. Paige’s words as she told him what happened when she was six years old. Dean on the other hand could only question what they were going to do now, he wondered if they had the means to protect the raven haired woman his brother had seemingly fallen for. 

“How bad was it?” questioned Dean, seeing the confused look Seth shot his way from the table, clearly not understanding the question or what he was referring to. “What Baron did to her, how bad was it?” repeated the shaggy haired blond, his leather jacket undone as always. Now he was sat the opposite of the table to his brother, almost dreading the answer he would he receive. He personally hoped it wasn’t that bad yet almost knew it was, he could tell from Seth’s earlier description of her reaction, seeing Baron hadn’t just scared her, it had terrified her and brought back horrible memories as well as opened up old unhealed wounds. Seth could only sigh in response, once again looking through his tab to see if he could find an old police report of the event, although he knew the year the crime took place and country, he doubted whether he would find the specific one he was looking for. 

“He and Jinder Mahal murder her parents and older brother in front of her and her other brother” responded Seth, his voice quiet as if he didn’t want to remember what he had been told almost forty-eight hours prior. Much like he could recall her not having any destain or hatred towards Ethan Carter III, instead she had been grateful for what he had done. “Her brother’s front was slashed by Baron, her father was beaten to death by Jinder mere inches in front and her mother was shot in the head for not choosing either her or her brother to die. Both of them were under the age of ten at the time and handcuffed to the dinning room table” elaborated the dark haired Iowan, seeing the horror to flash through the eyes of Dean upon hearing what had happened to her family and why she had ended up in the system. “ECIII let them go, told them to run to the neighbours. He saved them both” finished Seth as he explained the third man there that night had actually saved the two youngest members of the family, something he was sure both would have seeing as a curse at some point or another. 

“What happened to her brother?” asked Roman, returning from his office in time to hear what had actually happened to the adoptive daughter to the richest couple in the city. He could at least say she had a good childhood despite what happened to her. Yet the same couldn’t be said for her only surviving brother. It actually made him wonder if like herself he had been adopted into a wealthy family or if he had been destined down the opposite path. Seth soon looked up to Roman much like Dean quickly snapped his head around to the origin of the deep rumbling voice. Curious what had gotten his brother to return when he had been so determined not to help. 

“She hasn’t seen or spoken to him since he was adopted before her” responded Seth, revealing the raven haired woman had no contact with her only surviving sibling, she hadn’t seen him since she was six years old. “She did say his name was Zak though. So I was gonna see if I could find out what happened to him, maybe we could reunite them again” added the Iowan determined he was going to do something to help the woman whom gained his attention the weekend prior. Her beauty hiding the devastating secrets. Dean could only nod, a small smile on his lips when he read the message when his phone dinged. Knowing he could at least put some sort of protection on her. 

“Aleister agreed to help. He just needs to know where to find her” uttered Dean, revealing their friend who was known for being in the shadows was willing to help them with the current situation. A sigh of relief escaped the three men, although they knew it would be difficult to explain it to the raven haired woman, especially if she happened to notice him there before someone got the chance to explain to her who he was and why he was there. Both Roman and Dean soon turned their attention to Seth, hoping he would have some incline on where the wealthy business owner could be found, only for the Iowan to shake his head suggesting he didn’t have any idea. 

“All I know is she can be found at Shimmer on Friday nights” replied the Iowan revealing he knew that from his small talk with her the night he had met her. “I’ll send her a text with Aleister’s picture so she knows what’s going on if he does happen to find her before Friday” quickly added the youngest of the three men, almost terrified to think about what would happen or what the future would hold for the young business woman, especially when her past appeared to be catching up with her. Dean soon nodded as did Roman, although the latter appeared to have something more on his mind. Yet almost appeared as if he was arguing with his own conscious on whether or not to say the words running effortlessly through his mind. 

“I’ll contact Stephanie and Hunter. See if I can convince them to allow us to protect her and inform them of Aleister presence” muttered Roman finally conceding defeat on the matter, the feeling of guilt almost drowning him as the faces of those they had failed before come back to them. He could remember the fight Ruby Riot once had yet that had quickly been distinguished when her hired protection failed her and Roman himself had made the call not to intervene, he still left flowers on her grave site as well as apologised every time he went to visit. Even the beauty of Summer still haunted him and how he had let himself be distracted and lose focus, that being what had allowed those after her to succeed. Her body had yet to be found and her killers had only posted a video of her brutal end on several hidden websites. He still kept a photo of both women in his office to remind himself of who he had a failed, almost as if they were his motivation for continuing on. In the hopes of not making the same mistakes twice. 

Days later. Over the other side of the city. Baron walked aimlessly around the room he had currently stowed himself away in. the bland concrete walls equal to a white padded cell in his mind. The basic furniture not doing much to help the imagine nor was the fact the room was windowless and the only way in or out was through the double plain wooden door with a lock on his side. Splayed across the basic beach table was the photos and paperwork of the Knight Family. A picture of the two surviving members as adolescence and as the adults they had grown into. Much like the plans he had for both were scribbled down on random pieces of paper with the hopes he would one day be able to enact them on the two in question. 

“Have you found him?” asked Baron, being vague with his question when his oldest partner in crime entered the windowless room. He knew the search for both ECIII and Zak Knight was still a task that had yet to be successful. Much like he knew the only reason why he had found Saraya Knight was because her adoption had been so public, although he had to double check to make sure Paige and Saraya were indeed the same person. “Ethan and Zak, have you found either of them?” repeated the man now known as King. He often wondered how his former partner in crime had escaped going to prison, much like he wondered if the man knew what had become of the two kids he had saved that night so long ago. 

“No” responded Jinder, his one lean build now muscular and his short hair now grown out a little more, yet still neatly done. His time behind bars done little to teach him of remorse and regret or even get him to care for the family he had helped to tear apart that fateful night. “But if the recent sightings are right, then either one or both of them are in the city” added the merciless man, he was curious if Zak even knew his younger sister lived in the city or if he was even aware he may have passed in the street, much like he wondered if Ethan was aware they were both there. Although he often had suspicions when it come to Ethan. It was no secret he had been the most guilt ridden and remorseful for what he had taken part in that night. Even going as far as taking to the stand and testifying against both himself and Baron. As well as admitting to his part in the entire thing. “You might be interested in this” finished Jinder as he handed over the sealed adoption folder, the name of Zak Knight neatly written on the top much like a number had been written underneath it. 

“Ethan adopted him” uttered Baron in almost disgust. Much like he noticed the note at the bottom of the page. “And was intending to adopted Saraya so they could stay together. That traitor” yelled the vicious natured man. His mind still set on finishing what he had started all those years prior, he even had a wicked idea about where to finish. “I wonder what it would take to lure them home” muttered Baron barely audible to his partner in crime. “The house was never sold, it was sealed up since there was no family members besides the two kiddos. Maybe we can lure the pair of them home again and finish it where it started” he finished with a wicked grin on his lips that could send a shiver down anyone’s spine. He knew he would have to gain entrance to the house some how. Much like he knew the arresting officer in William Regal wasn’t going to be so willing to co-operate or leave him be. Instead he would be watching closely should he ever return to England. 

“Not gonna be as easy as you hoped boss” came the voice of Bobby Lashley. The man always supporting a serious or stern look on his features, the idea of laughter almost foreign to him much like any sort of true happiness was. Much like Baron and Jinder he was a vile man, finding pleasure in tormenting and torturing people. His most recent one being that of a local man, he had gone as far as turning the man’s wife against him, even convinced her to help him. Yet his confession of love were false in an attempt to string her a long and use her for his own personal needs, all she was to him was a porn in his game, someone to use and throw away when he had no further use for her. “This guy has been trailing her” added the tougher man, finding it an honour to be the newest partner to Baron and Jinder. He soon placed a picture of the smaller tattooed man on the table, the date and time it had been taken printed at the bottom. 

“I don’t suppose this was the one who decapitated the Singh brothers and used their blood to write a message was he?” asked Jinder, he could remember seeing that on the news, almost horrified to see one posed in a standing position, the machete that had ended his life in his hand, as if he had done it to himself. The other was in a seated position, his own head and that of his brother either side of him, the message written in blood above him. The entire ally being the crime scene with blood being sprayed everywhere, and massive pools of the crimson liquid also spotted around. The fear and terrified expressions still etched on their cold faces, their glazed over eyes almost appearing to stare at Jinder through the camera as if it was his fault they had been murdered. As if they blamed him for what happened and intended to haunt his every waking moment. 

“No, that was Tommaso Ciampa” answered Bobby, knowing Jinder had yet to work out what he had done to earn the constant intervention of the vengeful man. “He had a little help from Johnny Gorgano this time though” added the violent man, seeing as Jinder began to swear under his breath and turn around, as if to hide his frustrations from his partners, even when they were well aware of his annoyance when it come to Tommaso seemingly intervening for no other reason than to ruffled Jinder’s feathers. “The guy trailing little Saraya is Aleister Black. He seemingly started to on Wednesday upon finding her. She even doesn’t know he’s there or she does and just accepts it” finished Bobby revealing why their plans had gotten far more difficult. Each of them were aware of Aleister’s reputation, the man had been on a war path for years to find those who had taken his wife and best friend from him. The murders still unsolved to this day, as were the others killed in the fatal shooting. 

“He seems like the type who would have committed a high school shooting” commented Baron picking up the picture of Aleister to study it more closely, noticing the crescent moon beneath his right eye, as well as the collection of other tattoos scattered across his neck, chest and arms. The leather biker vest giving off a gang vibe rather than someone who would be knowingly involved in any of this or who Stephanie and Hunter would hire to protect their precious daughter. “Find what you can about him. Any weaknesses exploit them” commanded the so called King watching as Bobby left the room to begin his long task of digging up dirt on the man. “You go to Shimmer and watch Saraya. Don’t do anything, just watch. I’ll go pay our old friend a little visit and see what he knows” finished Baron before leaving the cold windowless room. His intention leaving a shiver behind in the room as well as cruel Jinder behind. 

Elsewhere Paige was currently on her way to her favourite club. Shimmer. Despite the danger that was posed to her, she refused to let it rule her life much like she had a little faith in those who were out there looking out for her. The memory of when she first spotted Aleister shadowing her soon popped to mind, she had quickly and abruptly turned into an alley, when he had followed her, she swung her black studded bag at him, surprised when he caught it as if he had expected it. He merely gave her an amused look before allowing her to take her bag back. The mere question if she had checked her messages recently been all he asked her before doing just that. 

“Remind me again why we couldn’t just go to the club like normal people?” asked Paige when the duo arrived at the club, to which she climbed off the back of the motorcycle and pulled down her dress. Almost regretting wearing the black lace mini dress she had decided to wear that night. Aleister on the other hand only offered his arm to her like a gentlemen, looking around for an immediate danger, trying to work out why he had allowed Paige to choose his outfit for the evening. “Or why we have to act like we are on a date?” added the same raven haired woman, her make up perfectly done as always, highlighting her plump lips and fair skin. Much like her dress showed off her figure as well as her over all confidence. 

“Motorbikes are handy for making a quick exit and don’t get given parking tickets” replied the Dutchman, more than happy to explain his reasoning to the younger woman he had accepted the protection detail on. Even when he knew he wasn’t actually being paid for it. “Plus it will be more convincing if we act like we’re on a date considering no one has seen us together before. And its less suspicious” he explained, already feeling uncomfortable in the suit and tie she had picked out for him although he could at least be thankful it was black in colour. He soon seen the look Paige sent his way, at which he knew there would be some sort of response whether it be a question or a sarcastic comment. “Don’t say it” quickly spoke Aleister hoping by his words he would have convinced his fake date for the night not to say what was so clearly bursting on her mind. 

“I didn’t take you for the dating type” uttered Paige with an innocent grin before walking off towards Luke Gallows. As normal he smile when he seen her, greeting her with the normal warm welcome he gave to the one he labelled the most important VIP. He soon looked to the uncomfortable looking Aleister, not sure whether to be worried he had suddenly appeared behind the raven haired beauty or just to carry on with his job. “First date. Figured I would get him to loosen up a bit by dragging him to the loudest place I know” spoke Paige when she noticed the uncertain look Luke sent Aleister’s way and the glare Aleister set back in response. Luke could only offer a nod before letting the duo into the music raging club, not believing the pair were on a date. 

“Jesus its loud in here” shouted the Dutchman as he followed the raven haired woman. Noticing how she wasted little time in making her way to the glass framed stairs to her own private VIP section. The bubbles popping effortless against her skin, the glittery shimmers being all that remained of their existence. He lights on the dance floor changing and lighting up the areas closest to the dance floor where as the bar had its own disco ball over head to add a little more jazz to it. Speakers placed in certain areas making sure the music hit every inch of the club. Paige on the other hand could on smile when she reacted her intended destination. Proud to see it empty although the balcony as normal had some drunk guys looking for a hook up from some desperate or overly drunk girl. 

“Welcome to my private booth” spoke Paige, seeing how her companion for the night dropped his hands from his ears and realised it was quieter there. He soon took the seat next to her, noticing how one of the owners appeared with the normal drinks, almost as if Paige had ordered them before even entering the place. “Thanks Becky” she added looking to the fiery haired woman, a bright smile on her lips as her normal soft drink was placed in front of her, seeing the surprise flash in Aleister’s eyes to see she didn’t have an alcoholic beverages. “The guy who murdered my brother and parents is running around, I’m not dumb enough to get drunk and make it easier for him. Plus with these jerks around I wouldn’t trust them not to try anything” explained the raven haired girl, showing she was far more wiser than she often appeared to be. “Who was she?” asked Paige when the curiosity got the better of her. She knew from how her fake date acted he had once loved another, someone she could also see caused pain to remember. 

“Zelina, she was my college sweetheart” answered Aleister, remembering when he had first seen a picture of the young businesswoman sat across from him. How he instantly seen the similarities she held to his own wife. “She was killed a few years ago by the Singh Brothers and other under Jinder Mahal’s banner. My best friend Ricochet and Cross tried to save her. Ricochet died at her side where as Cross was sent to a mental asylum. The attack drove her insane” explained the Dutchman, remembering when he had found out what happened. He had been guilt ridden and believed it should have been him rather than Ricochet. In a way he had revealed why he had turned his back on his once ordinary life and turned to the life of crime he had been known for, although he often protect protential victims of the people who took his own loved ones away. 

“I’m sorry” offered Paige in response. She knew Aleister was already aware of her own traumatising past. He had asked her why Baron was almost hunting her, being surprised when she told him the truth, as well as showing her gratitude towards ECIII for his mercy that day. Aleister on the other hand could only nod, hoping to succeed where he had once failed and knowing he could use the entire network he had built up over the years since the tragic events to help his companion of sorts for the night. 

“You remind me of her” uttered Aleister almost surprising Paige by his words and the small almost miss-able smile to flickering across his uneasy lips. “Your dark hair and eyes as well as determination remind me of Zelina. She would have gotten on with you if you two met” added the Dutchman, attempting to compliment the younger woman, as well as in his own way thankful for the reminder she often to him. Paige on the other hand could only offer a smile. Although was interrupted when one of the many drunk men decided to make a move on her. His voice being overtaken by the music, where as his friends laughter unheard but clearly seen. 

“Dance with me sweetheart” spoke the unnamed clearly drunk man in his mid twenties. His blond hair dishevelled as if he had already gone one or two rounds with some other unfortunate soul. “I can show you a better time than this guy. I can show you what real fun is” added the same blond as he held on to the glass of bright blue liquid with a tight grip. He smiled as if he had bad intentions for the fun, much like his attire screamed something was wrong. When Paige made no effort to move from her spot at her booth, he soon scooted in next to her, much to his drunk friends cheers and Aleister’s obvious annoyance, which the drunk idiot seemed to ignore in favour of fulling his fantasy or adding another notch to his belt for the game he had going with his unruly friends. 

“That sounds like fun” responded Paige, a seductive tone in her voice as she pulled the drunk man towards her by the crinkled collar, her lips inches from his as she smiled wickedly at him. Surprising both the unknown man in her grasp and Aleister when she instead kissed the Dutchman, leaving traces of her red lipstick on his lips. “But I’m not interested in being another point in your little game” added the raven haired beauty before pushing the man she had hold of away, the same devilish grin on her lips. She soon shuffled closer to the man she had entered with, her devilish smile turning into an innocent one as she wiped the lipstick that remained on his lips away with the napkin with Shimmer written cross it in bold neon lettering. 

“You certainly know how to make a point” came the deep rumbling voice of the Samoan Paige had met earlier in the week. Aleister having been kind enough to introduce her to the three who had sent him. Dean could only grin with mischief like he had enjoyed the show she had put on or it had brought back memories of when something similar happened to him. Seth stood by his side dressed in the typical suit he often wore, although the tie was undone and the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned to show some of his chest off. “Mind if we join?” asked Roman, watching as Paige nodded and shuffled over, not really taking any notice of the conversation happening around the table and instead looked out across the dance floor. Wondering if anything mildly interesting would happen or if the Luke would have the honour of throwing someone else out the club again.


	4. Chapter 4

Baron stood outside an apartment block, the run down area suggested the man he was there to see had been attempting to keep a low profile and remain like any other ordinary person, even when his past was a haunting factor much like his adopted son was the permanent reminder of what he had once done. The man once known as the Lone Wolf looked at the almost crumbling building, curious if his old friend and partner believed he could remain undetected and how long he had actually been in the city. Much like he wondered if ECIII was even aware of Saraya also being in the city, living a comfortable life and thrust be far more difficult to get hold of. The man he had chosen to work at his side for this particular task, looked around the run down street almost as if he expected the man they were there for to be in a better part of town. 

The broken windows of both building and cars, the glass of recently shattered windows scattered on the ground around. Other places appearing to have been boarded up, some with fire damage where as others having police tape over the door suggesting some sort of crime had taken place there. The trash scattered on the side walks and crunched up against the curbs giving the impression the neighbourhood had long since been forgotten by the local governments. A place perfect for any crime lord wanting to start his own syndicate, law enforcement near non-existence apart from the major crime of murder. The rough neighbourhood clearly producing the toughest kids, capable of doing anything if given the right motivation. 

“Didn’t think we would find ECIII here of all places” uttered Pete Dune as he looked around the place then to the equally run down building, silently he followed the man he settled to call boss. Yet curiosity still over took him as he wondered why Baron was so obsessed with finishing what he started when it come to the Knight Family. He wondered if he wanted something from the family and one of the two surviving kids had inherited upon the deaths of their parents. Much like he wondered if the kids were actually Baron’s targets or if he just wanted to end the family line once and for all. They soon began to climb the many stairs quickly noticing the single metal can of an elevator was out of order, looking as if it had been for sometime, if the torn and discoloured paper sign stuck to the door was anything to go by. 

“When he was released from prison he walked away from the life of crime. From what I can tell he’s been attempting to stir Zak Knight away from that path” muttered Baron in response as if he was trying to keep his voice down and not alert his old partner in crime he was coming, the halls too quiet for his likely, although a few sexual screams could be heard from behind one or two of the dark wooden door of the complex. “Here it is” added Baron as he knocked on the door a couple of times, being unusually patient as he waiting with expectation of someone opening the door to him, yet the expression painted on his features suggesting he was ready break in and confront the once trusted man if he had to. 

“You got to be kidding me” spoke ECIII when he opened the door after making sure the boy he had raised had safely escaped down the fire escape. He knew the young man had no idea his little sister was in the city, nor did he have any idea why they have moved across the pound other than to start a new life away from the haunting and tormenting memories of the past. The once criminal soon stepped aside and opened the door a little more, not so much up for welcoming the man who he had regretted working with, yet he knew if he didn’t then he would only force his way in and there would end up being a much bigger scene than was likely to take place. “What do you want Baron? And who’s the migit?” asked the curly haired man as he looked over to the smaller scruffy looking guy who was accompanying Baron, noticing how he carried a weapon, the normal make and model for those who worked with the so called King. 

“To ask you to join me again. I know you know where Zak Knight is just like I’m aware you know Saraya is here although harder to get to with her recently acquired protection” responded Baron as he looked around the tiny apartment, noticing it appeared as if more than one person lived there. Much liked the room off the hall appeared as if a young man resided there or often stayed there. “Ah he doesn’t know does he. That his little sister is in the city alive and well” guessed the former ring leader now self professed king. He knew instantly he had hit the truth when Ethan merely looked down to the floor, shifting uncomfortably in the stare of the man he had once mindlessly followed. 

“For his own good and hers. I knew if you came back then they would both stand a better chance at survival if they didn’t know where the other was” spat ECIII as he looked up, anger in his brown eyes mixing with the guilt over what happened two decades earlier. “I feel sorry for them both. Knowing because of what I did to help you, they couldn’t be reunited until you either gave up or were killed. I wont help you again so you might as well get it over and done with. Since I’m not gonna tell you anything I know either” he added before punching the smaller man who had began to creep up behind him, taking the weapon he had and holding up in front of him. He had accepted what his future was the moment he had decided not to tell Baron anything. A decision he had made years before hand when he had successfully adopted Zak. 

“I’m not gonna kill you yet. After all I still have a use for you” remarked Baron as he signalled to Pete on the floor to strike. Listening with amusement as Ethan screamed out in agony as the knife Pete Dune carried on his personnel was forced through the back of his left knee, rendering him unable to move and allowing both of the other men before him to do as they wanted with him. “You’re the only way I’m gonna lure Zak back to where this entire nightmare started, where he will be reunited with his little sister again after so long apart” explained the man now known as King. A wicked grin coming to his lips, the thought of finishing what had started over a decade prior being finished and getting his hands on something one of the two young adults inherited was all he truly desired, yet he knew it wouldn’t be as simple as asking for it after what he had done to the pair so many years before, neither would that be any fun in his eyes. 

Elsewhere Stephanie and Hunter were in the Shield headquarters looking at the man who had asked them to come by the office. Dean and Seth either side of the Samoan as they all sat around the large table in the meeting room. The awkwardness making things uncomfortable between them. The wealthy couple aware of why the had been called there yet waited for one of the three to speak. They almost dreaded what they were about to hear from at least one of the trio the opposite side of the pine meeting table, much like they wondered if the three had actually come across their raven haired princess. 

“We called you here to inform you that Baron Corbin is back” spoke Roman, his deep voice echoing around the room, almost bouncing of the neutral coloured walls. “Seth here met her at a club a couple of weeks ago, she freaked out when she spotted him across the road from the bus shelter she had been waiting at. For that reason we asked a friend of ours to keep an eye on her. Aleister Black, although he seems to have taken on the role of protector” explained the Samoan, quickly noticing the horror to come to the eyes of Stephanie upon hearing the name of Baron Corbin. That alone proving to the three men the story Paige had told them was indeed true and that she was in some serious danger. 

“It took you over a week to tell us Baron was around. He could have done anything to our little girl” uttered Hunter, a hint of anger in his voice yet mainly concern for what would happen to the woman he had happily loved as his own child. The memory of when he and Stephanie had gone to the children’s home, how they had gone to donate money and play with some of the kids there. He had spotted the little raven haired girl at the top of the stairs on her own, looking towards the door as if she was waiting for someone. He had asked one of the carers around about her, his heartbreaking upon hearing what had happened and how her older brother had already been adopted. She had lost everything and was now all alone. 

He could recall going up to her, and giving her one of the specially wrapped gifts he and Stephanie had taken along. The smile she had given him and stolen his heart almost instantly. He had made arrangements to return and take the little girl he had known as Saraya on some little trips. It had only taken one single outing with her for Stephanie to say she wanted to adopted the little girl. Something they had done. 

“Does he know Paige is actually Saraya Knight?” asked Stephanie, her motherly instincts kicking in as they had from the beginning when it come to the raven haired woman. She didn’t want to imagine what her own and Hunter’s life would be like without the younger woman there, just going a single day without hearing her voice was difficult enough. “Thank you for sending someone to look out for her” added the wealthy mother, a genuine smile of appreciation appearing on her lips, as she thanked them for thinking on their feet and doing what they could to help her little girl. It soon dawned on her, she had met this Aleister Black when she had spent the girly afternoon with Paige not too long ago, how he waited near by and kept look out when they went to get their nails done, much like he was when they had gone to the spar. She could only assume he was the one riding the motorbike she had watched her daughter get on the back of. 

“Yes” replied Roman, delivering the news he was sure both of them were dreading. “She unfortunate holds a strong resemblance to her biological mother” added the Samoan, knowing the young woman’s appearance had likely given it away of who she truly was, much like the pair before him revealing their six year old daughter all those years ago had done it, although they had told anyone who asked she was actually their biological daughter and was the reason for Stephanie’s sudden disappearance for that time period. “If the danger posed is bad enough then Aleister will get her out and to safety. He has a network of people to help him” finished Roman as he informed them the man who had all but taken it upon himself to protect the raven haired woman had a plan if things took a turn for the worst. At least attempting to give the concerned parents a little peace of mind knowing their loved one would be safe even if that meant hiding her away. 

“We have to tell her” voiced Hunter as he looked over to the woman he the honour of calling wife. He knew the secret the pair had hidden away twenty years before could be one of the many reasons why Baron had reappeared again after all this time. “She deserves to know why Steph, if only so she knows why he could have come back” added the bold man, when Stephanie shook her head in response to his words. He knew more than anyone she feared the day when the past caught up and took her little princess away, much like he was well aware neither Vince nor Shane knew the truth when it come to Paige, only she had been adopted from a kids home in England. The rest of her life before they had adopted her was a mystery to them and something they had given up asking about sometime before hand when they realised they weren’t going to get any straight answers to their questions. 

“No!” almost yelled Stephanie in response as she stood from her chair, pacing the room shortly after. Tears appearing in her brown eyes as she did so. “She’s already been through enough in her short life. Its not fair to put this on her when she’s finally moving on from what happened to her” uttered the older woman as she looked at the picture of the little princess as a child, the memory of when Hunter introduced her to the little raven haired girl popping to her, as if it was just waiting for her to think of the particular time. “She our daughter Hunter, after everything that’s happened do you really want to see her thrown in the middle of a war she has no clue about” finished Stephanie, her hair done neatly in a high ponytail. She could still recall the time when the Knight Family Will was sent to her and Hunter, their hearts broke upon reading she had inherited the house where the murders had taken place, as well as half the family fortune and an heirloom from her mother’s side of the family. Something that was passed down from mother to daughter. 

“She’s already been dragged into it” quietly responded Hunter as the three men to make up the Shield looked on, clearly not understanding what they had inadvertently got themselves and one of their friends involved in. “Its better she knows why Baron may come after. We knew when we adopted her this day would come, that we would have to show her the will and what all of this with Baron was truly about” added the older man as he walked over to the woman he called wife and showed both knew more about the situation at hand than the three men originally thought. Much like the thee to form the Shield were learning something they didn’t know before. 

“All of this over some stupid jewel” whispered Stephanie, revealing what Baron wanted from the young woman they had encountered. Although she soon realised when he had killed the Knight’s two decades before he didn’t know they were in procession of it. “The Black Heart Diamond. Supposed to bring good fortune and happiness to the holder. It would be priceless in this day and age” added the dark haired woman as she revealed what it was that Baron was likely after, the three men nodding clearly having heard of the priceless diamond. “She doesn’t know she inherited it or the house where the murders took place. Me and Hunter locked the will and jewel in a safety deposit box in England under her real name. We taught her the code as a child and gave her the key when she turned sixteen” revealed the older woman, showing although they hadn’t told their daughter the truth in full they also hadn’t kept it from her. Instead they had decided to let her find out the truth if she decided she wanted to know why Baron had torn her family apart when she was just a child. 

Across the city, Paige looked out the window of her penthouse apartment. The traffic below seemingly so small and soundless from where she stood in the high end building. The staff there always so friendly although it had taken them a little time to get used to Aleister waltzing in and out. The Dutchman seemingly playing on her mind, the kiss she had given him on their fake date replaying over and over again, much like his reluctance to kiss back hit her, he hadn’t questioned it. Instead he had sent her a knowing smile. Yet to her it sparked something. She soon turned from the sunset view when her house phone began to ring, picking it up instantly when she noticed it was the reception desk, quickly pressing the loudspeaker button so she could turn back to the view she had been hypnotised by on so many occasions. 

“Miss Helmsley. Mr Black is on his way up” informed the man who so often stood at the front desk to greet those who called the building home or visited with a warm smile. More often than not wishing them a good morning or evening depending on the time of the day he seen them. Paige soon responded with a thank you before allowing him to go about his normal routine. She had always found him to be a welcome sight in the mornings when she returned home from a night out or was heading to work for the day. Never once had he judged her instead he treated her with respect and helped when he could, something she truly was thankful for. 

“Its open” shouted Paige when she heard the normal knock of Aleister, doing the one he all but promised her he would use so she knew for sure it was him and not one of the many out there searching for her. She had often found herself wondering why he had opted for her to stay in her own apartment instead of hiding somewhere far less profile. Yet every time she asked he never really gave her a straight answer. Although she was at least thankful for the trust he had in her, shown when he told her the truth on what happened to those he loved and how he had ended up living a life of crime. Much like he didn’t judge her or treat her any different upon finding out she wasn’t born with a silver spoon in her mouth instead she had been adopted by the wealthy family she now took the last name of. 

“You know you should really lock that right” commented Aleister as he walked through the white vanished door, instantly being met with the normal gothic interior of the apartment. The clicking of the lock snapping shut heard seconds later. He soon walked over to the large floor to ceiling window where the raven haired woman he had agreed to shadow stood, as he did so he began to wonder when he had become attached to her. He had noticed how he felt when he left her for a few hours, as if apart of himself was missing, something he hadn’t felt since Zelina. Much like he could recall the overwhelming jealousy he felt when he spotted Seth flirting with her, almost like he wanted her to look at him with that smile and sparkling eyes rather than Seth. “Can I ask you something?” questioned the Dutchman as he stood at her side, noticing without her heels on she was actually a good few inches smaller than him, although still tall in her own right. 

“You just did” replied Paige, a small smirk appearing on her lips as did so. The feeling of safety overwhelming her now he was close by. “Go ahead, as long as its not a daft questioned” added the fair skinned woman as she turned her attention back to the evening ascending outside the thick glass pane before her. She knew although she couldn’t hear the traffic outside it was likely bustling as people attempted to get home in time for something. Often had she wondered what would have happened had she grown up with her biological family. If she would have been the same smart business woman she had grown to be or just another damsel in distress all be an alternative styled one. 

“The kiss at Shimmer. Did it mean anything?” asked the Dutchman, suddenly finding himself dreading the answer, much like he found one of his older tattoo’s on his wrist interesting again. The silence to fall on the pair almost deafening to him. He somehow found himself hoping it meant something to her, at least so he wouldn’t end up chasing someone who wasn’t interested. For the first time since Zelina had died he felt as if he was ready to try again at a relationship, yet still confused on why he had found himself attracted to the young business woman who had turned to face him. Yet still he wouldn’t meet her gaze with his dark eyes, almost avoiding her or hoping not giving away he was actually terrified over her answer, he had to hope but knew it could lead to more pain on his part. 

“I don’t know” honestly responded the raven haired woman as she turned back to the window she had previously been looking out of. “I’m still trying to work through my confusion” added Paige as she turned her attention back to him, noticing a large cut across his left cheek and another down the shoulder on the same side. “What happened to you?” she asked, concern filling her voice and eyes as she grabbed hold of his chin to get a better look at the cut on his cheek, quickly picking up on his sudden surprise that she cared for him. “Kitchen now” commanded Paige as she lead the way, pointing to one of the stools at the breakfast bar when he entered behind her. Wasting little time in reaching the first aid kit she often kept out of habit. 

“If you wanted me to take off my clothes all you had to do was ask” cheekily commented Aleister, the smirk on his lips, suggesting he was enjoying the reaction she gave him. How she suddenly froze and attempted to send him the evils almost making him chuckle. Yet as she cleaned the wound to the side of his face, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if she chose him. If he would return to the ordinary life he had once lived for her or if she would join him in the life of crime. He couldn’t help but feel her warmth when she touched his skin or hoovered close so she could properly treat his wounds. Much like he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen between them during the nights to come. He knew Seth was interested in her too, yet he also couldn’t help but feel the Iowan wasn’t the man she needed, even when he was a wealthy businessman. 

“Don’t let me stop you. Maybe you could tell me the story behind each tattoo” replied Paige, a flirty smirk coming to her own lips, especially when he attempted to turn his head to face her, only for her to grab on to his chin again and turn it back to the position it was. “Shoulder. If it needs stitches I’ll gonna make it hurt” voiced the raven haired woman as she prepared the needle and thread, she knew from the way the black fabric stuck to his shoulder it was pretty bad, yet he didn’t show an inch of pain from it. Almost as if he had shut off that part of his mind or it didn’t hurt at all. He soon did as he was told and took his black shirt off, wincing at the sudden burning pain to shoot through his arm and surrounding the wound. There he saw how bad it actually was, the large gash there, as if someone had stabbed him with something and yanked to pull it free. 

“I’m sure I can think of something you can do to make it up to me” casually responded Aleister, enjoying the flirting going on between them and almost hating the person who ruined the moment by banging on the door. He knew who it was much like he knew Paige did. As evident by the way she walked away, swaying her hips a little more than before, if only to give him the little show he had been hoping for. “Alright now I know you’re doing that on purpose” added the Dutchman as Paige turned and sent a wicked smile his way, confirming what he was thinking. Upon reaching the door she looked at the screen to the side to see who was there, opening it shortly after and welcoming the three men with a smile. 

“Aren’t I popular tonight” commented Paige as she closed the door behind the three well dressed men, while two of them were well dressed, the other in his normal jeans and leather jacket. All three looking around as if memorising what the place looked like, their first time visiting her apartment. She soon made her way back over to Aleister, attempting to behave now she had guests outside her normal protector and almost friend. “Make yourself comfortable, while I torture Aleister by patching him up again” remarked the raven haired woman, seeing how Dean looked over in curiosity when she mentioned torture, although he soon seen the funny side in it. Especially when he realised she had meant it in a joking manner. 

“We spoke to your parents” spoke Roman getting straight to the point although he noticed neither Seth nor Dean were heading to the door as they would normally do when it come to visiting those they had been hired to protect. “They have officially hired us. So you’ll have round the clock protection. Aleister will be your main guy, where as the three of us will be on standby if cover is needed” explained the Samoan, noticing the way Aleister stiffened and flinched a little bit, much like he noticed the way the tattooed Dutchman looked to the fair skinned woman attempting to patch him back up. 

“I’m not bothered about the pay day. I just care about her” muttered Aleister in response, although Dean could tell almost instantly what he had meant by his words. His last words of caring for Paige being more than a passing comment, but rather an honest confession. “The apartment is secure, hence why she’s still here” added the Dutchman as he once again winced from pain, turning his attention to Paige stitching up the large gash. Although she soon tied up the thread and gave him some medical tape. Noticing the questioning look he sent her direction, although he soon got his answer when she reached for the bandages. “The stitches are enough, Princess” spoke the Dutchman in attempt to assure he was okay although he did appreciate the attention she gifted him with. 

“Don’t call me that please. You sound like my parents” commented Paige in response, the familiar smirk appearing on her lips as he looked up at her again. “And you can either let me wrap it up now or I can do it when your spark out. Either way it will get done” she added, hearing some of the chuckles in response from the three men in the open plan living room. Mostly likely still in awe over her two floor apartment. She up-class and modern yet gothic style showing who she was, yet she was also aware it was a little more expensive than their own ones. Knowing although they were only a few blocks from her they still seemed surprised by the dramatic difference in size and grandeur.

“Giving up so easily Aleister?” questioned Dean, a cheeky smile coming to his lips suggesting he was aware of the flirting game of sorts going on between the two. Much like he could say he was happy for the man he had called friend for some time. Aleister on the other hand merely throwing one of the many soft toys at the Ohio native in response, watching as he moved aside and caught Seth on the shoulder, Paige flicking his ear in response to throwing one of her many items around. Much like she attempted to hide her snide comment, or at least keep it to herself. 

“If you boys want to play. I’m sure I can find some old dog toys our for you” sarcastically spoke Paige, showing she prefer her cuddly toys spread about the place be left alone unless one of them was going to give them to her. “They may be childish but they mean something to me. Some like the one you threw around I actually got before I was adopted” explained the younger woman, showing although she no longer had her original last name or lived with her biological family. She had been able to keep several things from then. All her cuddly toys being the main one, along with a few pictures she had scattered around the place in photo albums. “That particular one was a birthday present from Zak, my surviving brother” spoke Paige, showing her sentimental value to the simple items, the penguin in-particular serving as a reminder to the brother who still remained, yet was still lost to her. A small smile coming to her lips when Roman, picked the googly eyed penguin off the wooden floor, dusting it off carefully before returning it to the kitchen counter. Apologising as he did so. Yet so many questions running through his mind at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

The large glass window was shattered, glass littered the black wooden floors and expensive furniture as if someone had placed it there. The stuff toys kept around the placed scattered the floor as did other items, carelessly thrown aside by one of the many who had attacked. Everything was in disarray, a far cry from what the four stood in the large open plan room remembered it to be. Seth could only bend to pick up a few of the stuffed toys left unscathed by the tornado of intruders. Already realising the raven haired woman they belonged to would at least be reassured something she had had for sentimental reasons was safe even if she herself wasn’t. Although she had made it clear she didn’t particularly like the situation she found herself in she also knew there was little she could do about it without someone in Baron’s pocket finding her and helping along his twisted little games. 

“She’ll be glad to see these” uttered Seth, dusting off the penguin toy before placing it in the holdall hey had brought with them. Dean doing the same with another he had seen, taking care when placing it with the other already in the large carry bag. Also picking up a picture cracked across the glass but otherwise okay. He wondered if she could adjust to what her life would become for the time where Baron found it amusing to hunt her and make what remained of her shattered life a misery. Much as he could only question if she would live long enough to see the end of the wicked game the man once known as the Lone Wolf had in mind for her to play, regardless whether she wanted to be part of it and clearly ignore her protests. 

“At this point I think she’ll just be glad to see people she can trust” responded Aleister, his voice emotionless as he looked to his hands, still stained with blood from at least one of the many who had attacked. He at least had the knowledge Paige wasn’t anywhere near by when the attack happened, instead he had following his instincts and convinced her to go with his good friend in Tommaso, knowing she would be safe with him in one of his many hide outs. “Tommaso stated she misses home, not being able to see her family or her store” added the Dutchman, knowing she likely missed her freedom and those she could call friends, Becky and AJ Styles for sure would have noticed her missing from their club this past Friday night. Concern no doubt already taking over them, much like he could only hope she would be able to return to her favourite spot in town one day, with peace of mind no one else would do as Baron had. 

“What about her brother?” chimed Roman, recalling doing research into the young man only to discover he was located in the same city, although he doubted whether Paige would even recognise him now, it had been so long since they had last seen each other. He knew for sure both would have changed, become totally different people. “And ECIII, both are in the city. There’s a chance they could come of use” added the taller Samoan, noticing how his two business partners and somewhat of a friend looked over to him, confusion clearly taking over as they clearly had no idea what he was referring to. “We know Baron is after Paige, so there is a good chance he either has her brother or he doesn’t know he’s here. Either way we can use it to our advantage” added Roman, quickly seeing the way Aleister looked down, no doubt already coming to the same train as thought the Samoan was trying to get across although the Dutchman didn’t look to pleased by it. 

“We’re not using him to bargain Paige’s freedom” muttered Aleister, quickly shooting down the idea, especially when he knew Tommaso had been watching the group working to get their hands of the raven haired beauty. “Baron wants them both, giving him Zak’s location will only give him what he wants. They’re only valuable to Baron when they are together” explained the smaller Dutchman, showing he had realised why ECIII hadn’t fought to get custody of Paige when Stephanie and Hunter appeared, clearly having realised she would be safe away from her older brother despite the pain and heartbreak it would have caused. “All this time he’s been keeping both safe by keeping them separated, reuniting them while Baron is still a threat will only undo his work” finished the Dutchman as he turned to leave, not being able to stay in the apartment any longer. Especially when it was a far cry from the homely feel it had once radiated and no longer held the sense of welcoming now the young business woman there was nowhere to be found. Trust there the free men to make up Shield would carefully collect what remained of her belongs in an attempt to reassure her what remained of her life hadn’t been fully taken from her. 

Elsewhere Baron sat in the small meeting room he had in his underground bunker. The violent thoughts of torture and death swirling in his mind over the endless possibilities that lay at his feet. ECIII chained in a cell, answers he had desired in his mind just waiting to roll of his tongue, yet no amount of beatings had gotten him to speak of what he knew. Of where Zak had since disappeared to and what somewhat useful information he had when it come to the raven haired woman he had known as Saraya. Yet deep down he knew there was a chance he could draw the young woman to himself, he knew what she wanted more than anything was a normal life, away from the event that had ruined her life so many years prior. 

“Did you get her?” asked Baron upon both Jinder and Bobby entering the room, their heavy footsteps all but echoing and bouncing off the dull concrete walls. Their solanum expression suggesting they had once again failed at a task each had deemed simple. “How is it little Saraya keeps out witting you?” asked the man once known as the lone wolf. His features void of all emotions as he looked over to the pair, he wondered if he should have just gotten hold of her from the start, outside Shimmer months before hand. Instead he had allowed both Bobby and Jinder to convince him, the catch would be far more satisfying after the chase. “We need her …..” uttered Baron as his anger began to show through once more over their constant failure. 

“Alive we know” casually responded Bobby cutting off his partner in crime as he looked to the cell where ECIII hung from his wrists, the chains preventing him from going anywhere and putting unspeakable amounts of pressure on his joints. “Still don’t know why you need her alive though? Wouldn’t it just be quicker and less trouble to kill her on the spot?” questioned the more muscular man, clearly confused on why the young woman had to be alive, sure the jewel Baron wanted would go to someone else should she be taken out of the equation in a brutal manner as he believed was fitting. ECIII on the other hand could only chuckle being all to aware why Baron couldn’t kill the young woman, almost finding the amusing side of it. Especially how those keeping her hidden had likely figured it out already. 

“If she dies then he can’t get the useless stone. Only female members of her bloodline” laughed ECIII, once again ignoring the situation he found himself in. “They’ve likely already figured it out and told her. She would die before she gives you what you want” added the curly haired man, a smirk on his lips as he recalled the fire he seen her in eyes all those years ago. He knew it would take a lot for Baron to get what he wanted from her if that fire was reignited again. Something he was almost certain would have already happened. “She’s a fighter, always has been. I’m willing to bet she would send hell your way before you could even consider why she truly hates you” he added directly to the man he had once worked for and regretted helping. Yet he also knew without those events he wouldn’t have been able to raise Zak to be the man he was today. Much like he was aware of what the young man now aimed to do. 

“You have nothing to laugh about fool” snared Jinder, his voice low and dangerous as he looked upon the man he seen as a traitor, nothing friendly remained, just hatred and disgust for the man he had once worked side by side with. He soon walked over to the bars of his cell, almost enjoying the sight of the tortured and almost broken man before him, yet he still wouldn’t divulge the information and secrets he kept, instead he took the torture while attempting not to show how much the pain and agonising treatment truly hurt him. Instead he just laughed at them, knowing they wouldn’t kill him until they got the information stashed away in his memory. Something he wouldn’t give up so easily, especially when he knew both young adults were safer the longer he held off. Even know he believed he owed them for what happened so long ago. 

“What’s it going to take for you to just give us what we want” questioned Bobby, joining Jinder at the prison bars, he truly was curious what was worth more to the curly haired man before him. The information he was intent on hiding or his life. Baron’s heavy footsteps could soon be heard, clearly curious as to the answer his former partner in crime was going to give, if he gave one outside his normal segment of go to hell. “Surely there’s something you want?” asked the darker man as he seemed confused on what was actually keeping the smaller man going, what he was fighting for. He hadn’t seen such fight in anyone else before, yet with ECIII there was something different, like he was well aware he knew something they didn’t or knew the importance of something they seen as an unimportant detail. 

“Yeah there is actually” responded ECIII, his voice void of the normal sarcasm that had been present in his voice since his capture, in its place was the seriousness, as if something had dawned on him. “I want those kids to be safe and left to live their lives without you lot intervening, I want to go back in time and change what happened that night and most of all I want you lot to pull your head out your ass and go to hell” uttered the captive man, his voice monotone as if he was repeating something another had told him to say, yet his smirk suggest he was saying those words to get on their nerves. “There isn’t a thing any of you can offer me. I will never give you what you want. I’d rather die than betray them” finished ECIII, showing he would rather fight to his last breath than give the three men before him what they wanted. 

A loud bang soon radiated through the entire underground complex, ECIII could only smile knowing his years of hard work had finally paid off, especially when he knew who was responsible for the loud crash and the true location of the rock he had called useless. Another spine rattling explosion echoed down the halls, chased only by the suffocating dust from the caved in entrance. Several men entering, throwing canisters into every room, protecting themselves from the weaponised gases with a simple mask. A clear destination in mind, especially as they burst through the door to the meeting area where the three leading ones were, all three being ushered into a corner away from the prison cell, at which another entered quickly busting the hinges to the steal bared door, releasing the chains holding ECIII up shortly after. 

“Shoot to injure only. Black’s gonna want to get hold of at least of them” spoke the one to practically drag ECIII from the room, only his short brown hair visible, all identifiable features hidden by the gas mask. He listened with the man he had rescued as gun shots rang out, shortly followed by the yelling of several swear words from the three men held up in the room. Others lay dead in the halls and rooms, likely to slow Baron was achieving his goals or making it more difficult for him. Surprising little Pete Dune still alive although a knife similar to the one he rammed through ECIII left knee puncturing through his own right knee cap, blood ushering out of the wound as the smaller man got a rude awakening and a taste of his own medicine. “Get him to Tommaso, he should like the sight he sees there” uttered the same man as he ordered those following him loyally to do something. It was only when the mysterious saviour took off the gas mask did he see whom had rescued him. Johnny Gorgano. 

Elsewhere Stephanie and Hunter stood in the mansion owned by her father, Shane near by, talking to his own wife and reassuring her everything would be okay soon, while also asking how the impromptu vacation he had sent her and their boys on was going. Hoping she was none the wiser of the danger Paige was truly in or that she was technically missing. He soon looked over to Stephanie, the younger woman, looking at the family portraits hanging in the grand hall. The one she had been drawn to was of herself, hunter and Paige just after they had officially adopted her, Shane found himself once again questioning why the small family meeting had been called, what it was his sister had to tell each of them that was so important. Yet he could also see whatever it was, was slowly breaking her heart and that of Hunter, especially since it concerned their only child together. 

“Alright was is this about?” came the demanding voice of the family Patriarch. He soon walked from the furthest corner of the hall as if he had been waiting for the most dramatic time to enter. He soon looked to where his daughter stood, clearly something was pulling her mood down yet she seen now to tell them something regarding his only granddaughter. Much like Shane he could see whatever Stephanie was about to tell them was something important and something neither she or Hunter wanted to tell another living soul again. “Well” uttered Vince, impatience littering his croaky voice, as he walked into one of the pallor rooms, motioning for the three in the hall to follow him, there on the mantle piece were family pictures, a picture or two of each family member perfectly framed, to show the world how proud the two to call the mansion home was of those they called family. 

“The truth about Paige’s adoption” responded Stephanie as he walked over to the one when Paige was ten years old, holding on to a giant two foot teddy bear Vince had gotten her for her birthday. Quickly picking up the frame with a soft smile on her lips, remembering when her father had doted on the little girl, especially when she was the only granddaughter he would have. “We did adopt her from England, but we changed her name to keep her safe and hidden” added the mother, placing the picture back on the mantle, making sure not to disturb other beautifully framed family memories. She soon turned her gaze to Hunter, knowing he would be stronger than her when it come to revealing who Paige truly was and why the had changed her name in the first place. Vince and Shane looked confused upon learning the girl they loved so much was actually someone else, her name changed because of her own past. 

“Her birth name is Saraya Knight” continued Hunter, seeing the slight hint of recognition flash through the eyes of Shane when he said what the twenty six year old he and Stephanie had raised true name was. “We adopted her from a kids home in England. After she and one of her brothers witnessed their parents and oldest brother be murdered. Baron Corbin and Jinder Mahal were sent down for twenty years for the crime, the other ECIII, let both kids go. He went on to adopt her brother” began Hunter as he tried to explain why his princess was so special, why he and Stephanie had done all in their power to make sure she knew she was loved, much like he revealed what her nightmares had truly been about and why they had put her through counselling from a young age. The trauma of the events she had witnessed haunting her for so long. “Baron is back, intending to finish what he started back then. That’s why we hired S.H.I.E.L.D to protect her. She doesn’t know the truth on what she inherited that day, what any of this is truly about” finished Hunter, holding out the will he and Stephanie had received a few months after adopting Paige. The horror to come of Vince’s features upon learning the truth on his granddaughter passing over his features much like Shane seemed unsure on how to reach upon learning it. 

“The Black Heart Diamond” whispered Vince, knowing the diamond was far more valuable to those who were classed as rich and wealthy. Than those who were struggling to get by, much like he was aware it run in one particular family line. “Does she know the necklace she wears is apart of the diamond?” asked the grandfather, concern appearing in his voice as he wondered if his favourite granddaughter knew her necklace was in fact apart of the diamond she owned. Stephanie could only shake her head to the question, showing she was none the wiser the necklace she had received from an unknown person on her thirteenth birthday was indeed apart of the diamond. Both Hunter and herself suspecting who had sent it as birthday present.


	6. Chapter 6

“What is this place?” mumbled ECIII as he attempted to distract himself from the pain ripping through his body. He was grateful for the rescue Johnny Gorgano had aided in but also questioned why the younger man had done it, especially when he had been hidden alongside his partner in crime and best friend for a long time before hand. He wondered what had caused both men to suddenly abandon the way that had kept them alive for so long. A question he hoped would be answered for him by one of the two men. Gorgano soon looked down to the curly haired man he had all but dragged along, quickly realising the man was far more alert than he had originally believed. As evident by the question in which he had asked. 

“A hiding place” responded Gorgano purposely being as vague as he possible could, especially when he knew who was hidden there, he knew the one there was safe as long as few people as possible knew of it and the place it was located. “We needed somewhere that wouldn’t be obvious but also comfortable to hide someone even if it was in plain sight” added the younger man as he dragged the curly haired one he had rescued through the fibre glass entrance, being met with the normal view of a locked wooden inner door. To which he did the normal knock to inform his best friend it was him who had returned. Instead of the expected threat to the woman they had stowed away within the rooms. Tommaso soon opened the door, wasting little time ushering both men through and locking the door again, if only so the place was more secure, evidence of another being their scattered around the place in the form of small stuffed toys and the odd photo. One of which ECIII picked up quickly recognising the photo, his own adopted son having a similar one. 

“Where’s Zak?” asked ECIII, quickly coming to the conclusion he was the other stowed away in the rooms of the house, believing the other he had saved that night and spent the subsequent years protecting was going to be difficult for Baron to get to, he had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D being hired to protect her much like he knew her adopted family would do all in their power to make sure the young woman didn’t fall in the same manor she had seen her parents fall years prior. ECIII didn’t see the confused look both younger men before him shared upon the mentioning of the other Knight Sibling. “Can I see him? Make sure he’s okay?” added Ethan as he returned his attention to the two men before him, noticing both blocking the entrance to one of the rooms, preventing him from both seeing into the room and entering it. 

“The one here is Paige” uttered Tommaso in response, watching as ECIII looked down at the photo again, almost shocked to hear where the little dark haired girl in it was. He quickly figured she was in the room he was almost forbidden from entering. “Aleister brought her here a few days ago, when he spotted Baron and his goons getting closer to her apartment. Said apartment was broken into by Bobby and Jinder last night” explained the bearded man as he looked back into the living room to see the raven haired woman had fallen asleep, he knew Aleister or one of the Shield boys would be along soon to stay with her as they did every night. Both men knew the last person ECIII expected to see again was the dark haired girl in the pictured in the photo he held on to. “Dean brought the things the boys managed to save from her apartment over earlier” finished Tommaso giving an explanation on where the pictures, albums and stuffed toys had come from. As well as mentioning which of the Shield boys had returned the things she seen as sentimental to her. 

Elsewhere Baron walked around what remained of his original underground compound, those who had survived scurrying around in attempt to find and save what things they could to take over to the new base selected. Jinder and Bobby following long behind Baron, the cold concrete halls resembling a scene from a horror film, blood sprayed across the plain walls and pooling on the bare floors. Doors battered in, some hanging off their hinges where as other objects scattered the floors, paper, glass shades even furniture stew and broken. The once hustling base now resembling that of a war zone instead of a work place. 

“How many men did we lose to Gorgano during the attack?” asked Baron his voice as cold as the concrete that surrounded them. The man known as the king soon bent down to retrieve the picture of the family he had tormented for so long. Three members with a red cross drawn over their faces suggesting they were no longer a problem, the other two on the other hand, were a reminder to Baron on what he had once started and yet to finish thanks to interference from others around him even those he had once trusted. “How many do we have to replace?” added the ring leader, showing his lack of care for those who worked under him, as well as showing he would swap out members of his team if needed to get the job done, his focus always on the job at hand rather than with things that could serve as a distraction. 

“Most of them. Although that may better serve us” responded Bobby, his features as cold as Baron’s as he looked around the halls of the former base, not a single emotion etched on his features, as he entered the room that served as Baron’s office, as well as the room that held the now empty and busted cell ECIII had been held in during his time as a prisoner. “How did Gorgano know where we held ECIII?” asked the darker man as he looked towards the cell where ECIII had been held prisoner for a short time, the image of when the curly haired man had hung from his wrists still fresh in his memory and still brought the familiar sadistic grin to his lips. Yet he still wondered how the usually quiet Gorgano had found the supposedly hidden base. 

“I’m more concerned with why he took ECIII” commented Baron in response, showing he suspected there was more going on with the smaller man that had raided the base than met the eye. He knew there were connections there, the three had yet to realise, something he was sure to discover now he had his mind set on it. “Little Saraya wasn’t in her apartment, ECIII was rescued, Zak is nowhere to be found. And all we have our questions. This isn’t the work of just one person, it can’t be” uttered the King as he walked from the room to where all security footage was, showing no emotion when he realised the cameras had been turned off by someone inside the base before the attack had occurred, thrust proving his suspicion someone on the inside was leaking information. “Find the mole” demanded the former Lone Wolf, watching as Bobby nodded before walking away, the look of determination on his features mixing with his normal menacing one. 

“Aleister Black” spoke Jinder, quickly realising what the normally quiet pair of Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gorgano and the unknown Shield had in common. He wasn’t all that surprised when his bold friend turned his attention to him with curiosity in his eyes to hear the name. Clearly hearing the name somewhere before. “He’s been a monumental pain in my arse since he found out I was responsible for the attack that killed his wife and best friend and set the other bat shit crazy” uttered the taller man as a menacing look appeared on his features, his eyes growing darker at the thought of the smaller Dutchman once again throwing a spanner in the works. “He’s friends with all of those involved. Plus little Saraya has some similarities with his late wife. He’ll do everything in his power to protect her” explained Jinder, seeing as it dawned on Baron how much of a probably the illusive Dutchman could be. It wasn’t long before Jinder went over to the dented and battered filing cabinet, knowing he had kept a close eye on the troublesome Dutchman since he had attempted to get revenge so long before hand. 

“Hard one to miss” muttered Baron in response, looking at the picture carefully as if to memorise every little detail of the moody looking man. His distinctive tattoos being a way to identify him in the future. Already having the gut feeling eventually they would come face to face with the smaller man. Even if it was to send a message or passing by in the street. “If he’s the one keeping little Saraya hidden then we’re gonna have to think outside the box or use a distraction of some kind” added Baron a little louder as he folded the picture of Aleister up, tucking it in his faded jeans pocket, knowing they would have to do some serious research on the smaller man to work out what he had wanted and what the potential weakness are if he had any. He knew for sure someone as illusive as the smaller Dutchman was going to be difficult to find information on. Yet something about him reminded him of Finn Balor, a former enemy who had fallen to him just a year or so prior. The destruction of the much smaller Irishman being one of the many things he considered a proud achievement, much like he knew the police department in that particular area was still trying to solve the murder. 

“What about the others?” asked Jinder, knowing for sure there were others in the web of allies, helping the Dutchman as well as the duo of Ciampa and Gorgano, yet they knew things could be far worse with some of the others Baron had upset in the past, especially the one known as The Fiend. The man had yet to show up again after the death of one he considered a brother, but each knew it was only a matter of time before he did, much like most suspected it was only a matter of time before he sort out those who were also targetted by Baron or his merry men in the past. “If they team against us, then we’re gonna be screwed and little Saraya will be the least of our worries” spoke the more muscular man, he could still recall others he had run with before joining forces with Baron, Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre. He knew one had turned over a new leaf for his family yet he was unsure what had happened to the other over the years. 

“They wont be a problem. Most wont even have the balls to do anything these days. Nikki Cross is likely to be the biggest threat besides Aleister” sharply responded Baron, naming the woman currently in a mental hospital after everything that happened to her at the hands of Jinder and his loyal now deceased followers in the Singh brothers. A wicked grin coming to his lips upon remembering others who he had destroyed over the years, how he had taken someone away from each which had caused them to turn to the life they had always rejected up until that point. He knew deep down eventually those he had made an enemy out of would eventually come back and haunt him, yet still he didn’t care all that much. Instead he pushed the concerns to the back of his mind and focused on what he was after now. Saraya Knight. 

Elsewhere at the SHIELD, head office. Roman was looking over the full file he, Seth and Dean had received from Aleister. The Samoan had been putting off reading the contents of the paper folder for hours, yet his curiosity had only grown the longer the folder sat on his desk untouched. The picture of the woman paper clipped to the outside so each knew whom the information contained inside was on. Seth and Dean would be due at the office soon, his hopes of reading the file with them growing a little more since it had other wise been a quiet day at the office. Other than the odd person coming in asking for directions or looking distressed about something. 

“You look a little worse for wear?” uttered Dean from the door, coffee cup in hand from his favourite outlet a few blocks away. No evidence of the weekends events to be found on the Ohio native features. His hair all over the place as normal much like his icy eyes were warmer as the cheeky smile was a welcome sight to the Samoan barricaded behind his desk. Yet the absence of Seth hadn’t gone unnoticed by either man, the quietness wasn’t unusual but the cold and uneasy atmosphere giving it away something was missing or vastly out of place. “Where’s Seth?” asked the man known as the Lunatic, his warm eyes turning concerned when he walked over to the office known to belong to the Iowan, only to find it empty and wretched a far cry from the neat and tidy office normally left by the youngest business man. 

Dean wasted little time in pulling out his phone upon seeing the state of Seth’s office, instinctively calling the man’s house phone only to receive the answering machine. Upon which he hung up to try calling his mobile. A sense of relief washing over him, upon hearing he groggy voice on the other side, clearly having spent the weekend far drunker than either man had originally intended or slept through the normal morning alarm. The Ohio native soon wiped a hand through his hair upon hearing his close friend and business partner was okay and where he was located. 

“Is he okay?” questioned Roman from the room he called an office, the natural light flooding through the large floor to ceiling windows. Making the room seem bigger and more open than it truly was as well as to allow the Samoan and anyone who visited the room views over the bustling city below. He often spent time looking out the window, imagining what each person scurrying past was rushing to get to, if they were late for something important or off for a relaxing day out, maybe even going to a family event or something to do with their children if they had any. The dark haired Samoan soon stood from his desk, unable to shake the feeling of fear and dread swimming in the pit of his stomach. 

“Yeah he just spent the night with Paige in Aleister’s place” responded Dean, revealing the younger Iowan was okay and had spent the day before with the raven haired woman they were doing everything in their power to protect. Despite the difficulties they faced in doing so and the world they had invariantly walked into and the war they had been dragged into. “He will read the file when he gets here. Just waiting for Aleister to return since Tommaso and Johnny are occupied trying to find her brother and keep ECIII hidden” continued the man known as the Lunatic, he knew Seth was likely prepared for anything, the man had thrust far been the brains behind the entire business the run even if Roman was the face of it. It wasn’t long before the Ohio native picked up a copy of the file, quickly noticing Aleister had attached a recent picture of the raven haired woman to it, almost as if he wanted to show how strong she was despite the danger she found herself in. 

Dean soon stumbled off to his own little office, almost crashing into several things as he went due to reading the hand written words inside the file as well as reading over a copy of the police report from the night, Paige’s parents and brother were murdered, the crime scene photo’s de-pitching a scene from a horror film also present as was her parent’s will, detailing what each surviving child would receive upon their parents death. Yet the more he read the contents of the file the more he felt for both surviving members of the Knight family and the more he could see the care and affection Aleister had gained for the younger woman. Although he silent questioned whether Paige had become another of his obsessions or if he had truly fallen for and had finally realised it was okay to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

“Aleister” called Hunter, from his limo window. He had been talking to Stephanie about what they were going to do upon their little girl returning home to them once more and if it was a good idea to hide her away in the mansion she had grown up in. When had looked out to the street almost as if on instinct as they passed the shop Paige had opened and run with such pride and joy. A store she had named after her original birth name. The Dutchman had stopped upon hearing his name being called, looking around as if trying to find the origin of the voice, nodding to himself upon spotting the limo coming to a stop and Hunter popping his head from the window, soon motioning for him to come closer as if he wanted to talk about something. 

“Hunter, Stephanie” greeted Aleister when he was invited into the black limo, curious as to what the couple wanted with him, besides an update on how their daughter was doing. He didn’t release his grip on the stuffed animal he held on to, knowing it was something for the raven haired woman he had so far kept hidden and safe from those targetting her. “How many I be at service?” asked the Dutchman as politely as he could muster, knowing the things swirling in his mind would likely be worrying to the parents in front of him, especially when he knew the option they may be left with to protect the woman he had been hired to help. 

“We just wanted to know how Paige is? If there is anything we can do to help and if an idea we had would work or not when it come to keeping her safe” responded Stephanie showing her love and concern for the girl she had adopted so long ago, for the one she called her only daughter. The worry sparkling in her eyes clear to see as was the fear of what might happen and the unknown. Just as he hatred and disdain for the one she seen as the cause of all of it also visible in her brown eyes. “The mansion she grew up in, its big enough to hide more than one person there, if adjustments were made is it possible to hide both Paige and Zak there as well as a place to set up operations for the rest of you?” asked the wealthy business woman, just wanting to do anything she could to keep her little girl safe, even if that meant keeping all of the ones in danger and those helping in one place hidden from the rest of the world and known to only a few. 

“I can look around along with a few others of your choosing and see” responded the Dutchman, knowing he was giving the two of them the hope they needed to carry on with the fight they had found themselves in the middle of. “If we can hide her there then we’d have to do one other thing before we do stow her away. It would require both of you and any other family members. With luck it will also slow Baron and his goons down” added Aleister as he knew the idea Dean had suggested would in a sense help, much like he was aware the person to help them with it knew one of Baron’s partners rather well. “We’d have to fake her death. Since she’s the main target of the Baron, due to being in procession of the Black Heart Diamond” finished the tattooed Dutchman, as he looked down to the stuffed toy in his hands. The idea of giving the toy to the raven haired woman he had found himself attracted to, just as he wondered when the attraction had appeared and why. 

“Is that for Paige?” asked Hunter as he attempted to change the subject while letting the information he had just learnt sink in a little more. His attention soon turning to Stephanie, knowing it would be difficult for her to accept such a thing especially when she knew there was a chance she wouldn’t be able to see her little girl again, the situation Paige was in already dangerous, she didn’t wish for more danger to be added to it, but also knew there was little choice on the matter. Much like she had to have faith those who had taken her little girl into hiding would also know what they were doing and was the best path to take when it come to protecting her. 

“Yeah” responded Aleister, suddenly nervous about holding the small stuffed animal. “I remember she said they calm her down when she feels as if she has no control over something. So I figured I would add to the collection” added the tattooed Dutchman, showing his softer side, the side he had long since hidden away and buried from all but those closest to him. Stephanie could only offer him a soft smile upon hearing why he had gotten the stuffed animal as well as showing he was more than just a protector for her but also a friend and someone she could rely on if she needed someone to be there for her. “I promise I will do all in my power to protect her, whatever it takes” finished the Dutchman before reading for the handle to exit the stationary vehicle, doing so shortly after with a quick goodbye to both residents of the car, knowing the situation at hand was just as tough for the couple in the car as it was for the raven haired beauty he had been tasked with protecting. 

Elsewhere at Shield Head Office, Seth had finally arrived and had quietly rearranged his office to resemble the neat and tidiness it had been known for. The file on his desk waiting to read upon finishing his task, the knowledge of Roman and Dean already knowing of the secrets to lie within the pages almost a comfort to him although he was also aware horrors would also wait into those pages, much like the true identity and forgotten past of the young raven haired woman would also be hidden inside the brown file folder. Much like the plans the Dutchman helping them had told him about still echoing on his mind, he wondered if it was a good idea to go through with such a plan yet he also knew the tattooed man wouldn’t have suggested it if he had seen another way to protect her. 

“You okay?” asked Dean once again standing at the door, his position suggesting he had been there for quite some time just watching as his business parter read through the file, the different emotions to pass over the Iowan’s features as he did so. Seth on the other hand quickly looked up, showing he hadn’t noticed the Ohio native stood at his door instead he had believed he was alone and now questioned just how invested in reading the contents of the file he was. “Me and Rome were like that as well when we read through it. She witnessed things no child should have to see” added the shaggy haired Ohio native as he walked further into the room, knowing something was bothering him much like he could guess whatever was niggling away was also something he had learnt over the weekend. 

“Aleister is going to fake her death” mumbled Seth upon noticing Roman stood in the same spot Dean had been mere moments prior. The room soon fell silent upon the words leaving Seth’s lips, almost as if shock had taken firm grip over each of them to learn of the plans. “The other alternative is permanently stopping Baron. Something no one is currently able to do. He’s going to tell her parents at some point today and then tell Paige herself. Its the only way he can see to protect her where she still has some freedom” explained the Iowan, making it known to his business partners and best friends what was going on. Yet he couldn’t help the feeling of concerns to rise up or the thoughts swirling in his mind over what would happen and the dangers it would also put the younger woman in. He knew faking her death could protect her better but also give Baron the advantage he had been waiting for. 

“Does he have anything certain in place?” asked Roman, watching as the darker haired man shook his head in response. Confirming for the time being it was just an idea in the works, although each of them doubted it would be long before it come to fruition. “Dean go to Aleister and help with the planning, the more we’re involved the more we can help keep her out of sight and throw anyone who goes looking for her safe. Seth find any information you can on Baron’s past, maybe something in there will give us clues on how to stop him and why he wants this diamond so badly. I will find Zak and put him into one of the safe houses with one of our top guys” added the Samoan quickly giving the orders out and hoping it would distract the Iowan for the time being. 

“Aleister has fallen for her” spoke Dean, showing he had noticed the signs the Dutchman had been showing for the younger raven haired woman. Much like he could see the confused look Roman sent his way and the one of almost confirmation Seth gave. “Come on Roman you can’t be that oblivious, he went on a fake date with her, made sure her belongs were returned, let her clear injuries he sustained, not to mention he said that kiss almost haunts him and he stays with her if not finds someone she trusts” added the shaggy haired man knowing the Samoan could sometimes be blind to the obvious yet he somehow found it hard to believe Roman had completely missed the almost stunned expression that night at Shimmer when Paige had kissed him. Seth on the other hand could only be happy for the Dutchman, knowing it had been a long time coming for him to find someone who could help put him together again. Yet he wondered if Aleister had been drawn to Paige by her resemblance to Zelina or if it was just fate pushing him to move on with his life. 

“Its about time realised its okay to move on” responded Seth, showing he was happy for the man he called friend finding love, much like he knew if it went anywhere it could be good for the pair of them. The times he spent with Paige he had discovered a lot about her, the relationships that always ended in heartbreak, how her past haunted her long before the reappearance of Baron, even how her trust in people had never come back despite the kindness she had been shown by truly amazing people. “They might be good for each other” added the Iowan, almost showing both of those he called brothers he only seen Paige as a friend, much like his support for the pair clear to see even if he didn’t agree with the plans in place to protect the raven haired beauty. 

In the normally looking town house, Aleister sat in the kitchen area with Tommaso and ECIII. The three men together trying to work out how they were going to fake Paige’s death while simultaneously tell the raven haired woman in question what the plan of actions was. Johnny Gorgano opting to distract her with video games, more than happy to challenge her to the competitive games they had scattered about the place, if only to see which one of them was better at using their chosen strategy and game play. He was at least slightly proud his chosen method of distraction was working for the time being, even if it was only for a little while. 

“The Helmsley’s have offered up the mansion she grew up in as a place to protect her and Zak as well as to use as operations for all of us” spoke Aleister revealing he had spoke to the young business woman’s parents and informed them of the plan they had. He was surprised to hear they were willing to do whatever they had to protect their princess, even if that meant they had to lose her to protect her. He soon placed a piece of paper on the table with the address of the mansion in question, watching as Tommaso quickly put the address into google maps to get a look at what the mansion looked like and the grounds the property come with. The bold man soon turned the laptop around to face the others, showing them the well kept grounds, as well as the equally cared for black and white freshly painted building. 

“We will have to go and take a look but it should suffice” spoke Tommaso, noticing how quiet ECIII had gone, almost as if it had dawned on him, the wealthy couple weren’t only doing this for the girl they had adopted but also for her only remaining sibling too and all those who were helping to keep them hidden from the danger posed to them. The curly haired man soon shook his head as if shaking away the thoughts that had invaded his mind and distracted him from what was going on around him. Just as he remembered all the planning he had done for when Baron returned as well as his fight to keep the siblings protected as best he could, even when he had testified against both Baron and Jinder following the Knight Family Murders. Yet he could help but be proud of whom both surviving kids had become, how Zak searched for his little sister every day from the age of twelve in order to reunite what remained of his family, how he kept kids of the streets by setting up fighting classes in the local warehouse and even got good grades in school. Even how Saraya resembled her mother but grew up to be a young business woman, helping to make the community she lived in a little better with her kindness and even helping others to gain the notoriety needed, never once letting the power she had as a member of the Helmsley/McMahon family go to her head. 

Neither sibling forgetting where they had come from and what they had been through. Instead the events they had been put through forging them into the people they had become. Yet ECIII couldn’t help but wonder what they would have been like if they had stayed together. If Zak would have still helped the teenagers around him had he grown up in a wealthy home, the older man knowing the quest Zak had set himself on to find Saraya again was what had caused him to turn away from the path he had been tempted by and turn to helping others to turn away as well. Just as he wondered if Paige would have grown up to be the same ambitious woman she was today, if he stores and beauty products would have ever existed or just be a dream. 

ECIII also knew had both been kept together then Baron would have found them both the minute his attention was turned to him, the man who had betrayed him. The two would have been caught by now had he raised both of them, no doubt either on their way to their final destination or already in the dire situation their parents and brother had found themselves twenty years before hand. The diamond kept hidden only Saraya would have known its location, yet the decision she would have no doubt been faced with would have been hopeless and just as traumatising as the one her mother had once faced. Just as the curly haired man suspected had they both been raised by Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon things wouldn’t have been much better but certainly taken longer on Baron’s part. The richest couple in the city would certainly hire the best security for their adoptive children, yet without knowledge on their enemy things would have taken a turn for the worst quickly, with neither knowing about the diamond although one death was certain the other would only be alive long enough to discover the diamond and hand it over to the man who had tormented her for years. The hope of rescue would have been long since distinguished by Baron, Bobby and Jinder, her death likely quick a far cry from the slow one her brother would have suffered. 

“Hello, earth to Ethan. Do you copy?” questioned Tommaso, quickly noticing the older man had zone out and appeared to be staring into space. The topic of how they could renovate the mansion seemingly falling on death ears to the older man. ECIII once again shook his head, blinking a few times as if to once again gain his lost concentration and attempt to focus once again. “You seemed pretty far away then” added the bold man as Aleister’s attention appeared to be elsewhere, to which Tommaso could only offer a kind grin and a sigh before tapping the Dutchman on the shoulder to regain his attention. “Go to her, see if you can work out how to tell her about the plan and send Johnny in here” finished Tommaso as he gave out a few orders, hearing the chuckles of ECIII upon noticing what was distracting the normally co-ordinated and focused Dutchman. Aleister could only nod, quickly realising he wouldn’t be of much use if his mind was else where. Namely on the raven haired beauty and her reaction to finding out the plan to fake her death, although they were still some weeks even months away from being ready to go through with it. 

“An unplanned swap of entertainers. Interesting” spoke Johnny upon seeing Aleister enter the living room, the hall once again only lit by a single lamp on the side board opposite the kitchen door. The usual meeting area of the dinning room seemingly deserted in favour of the much larger and more airy kitchen. “If you’re gonna challenge her to these games be prepare for an arse whipping” added the smaller man before leaving the room entirely, knowing the woman he could confidently call a friend would be safe with her original and most determined protector although like others he suspected there was more to that then met the eye. It wasn’t long before the taller Dutchman sat on the sofa opposite Paige, quiet as she turned her attention to him almost as if she suspected there was something she was yet to learn. 

“We’ve got a plan to keep both you and your brother hidden” whispered Aleister almost as if he didn’t want to tell her what that plan entailed or the role she would have to play in it. He soon felt her eyes on his skin almost as if she was using them to burn him with invincible fire. “You’re parents offered the mansion you grew up in as a place to keep both of you, as well as use as a base while we work out a way to put Baron, Jinder and Lashley down for good. But in order for that to happen we need you to do a couple of things first” spoke the Dutchman as he watched Paige put the black Xbox controller down on the coffee table between the two worn leather sofas, thrust showing her full attention was truly on him instead of something else that could distract her. 

“What do you need me to do?” asked Paige, her voice just above a whisper as she dreaded hearing the answer to her question. Yet she had also suspected there was something they would need her to do eventually besides stay hidden. Yet she could also see the dread and uncertainty in Aleister’s blue eyes suggesting what they needed of her would be no easy task, but instead a trail of sorts on the trust she had in those who had thrust far done all in their power to keep her alive and save her from the twisted madness of another. “Will I ever be able to return to a sense of normality?” asked Paige, her tone turning serious upon recognising the situation and conversation at hand was just the same, this was her future and what she had to do to help those around her do their job to the best of their abilities. She wondered if her once normal life would become a distant memory or if she would even be able to adjust to it after everything was all said and done. Much like she wondered if Aleister himself would still be around when it was all over.

“We need you to get the Black Heart Diamond from your safety deposit box in England” responded Aleister, seeing the confusion appear on her porcelain features upon hearing the name of the diamond to cause all the trouble again and learning she had a safety deposit box in her home country. “You’re adoptive parents, created it for you upon receiving your parents will. They put it under your real name, gave you the key for your 16th birthday, they taught you the code as well” explained the protective Dutchman as he looked over to her, seeing the questions she had floating around her head as if they were clear for anyone to see. Much as he could see she was remembering something, yet her sudden movement to grab hold of the chain around her neck almost making the tattooed man jump slightly, upon pulling the chain from beneath her black top she revealed the key she had received on her sixteenth birthday. 

“Paige. Guess the code and solve the puzzle” whispered Paige, almost oblivious to Aleister’s confusion at her words, as her mind took her back to the past and the game her parents used to play with her. It had started six months after she was adopted and continued whenever her parents wanted to give her a surprise and wasn’t a special occasion such as her birthday or Christmas. “15-24-18” added Paige, the code she had almost burnt into her memory, thrust revealing to Aleister she was well aware of the code and now knew what the key she wore was too. He soon waited for her to return her attention to him, her memory clearly taking her for a trip down memory lane. “What else do you need me to do?” asked the young business woman, not believing anything could be worse than going to retrieve the diamond from England, knowing the heartbreak it would create to be in the country and near the place she had once called home all those years ago. Her attention once again on her determined protector, seeing he wasn’t so sure about telling her the next thing they needed of her. 

“To safely hide you away in the mansion with your brother. We have to fake your death” responded Aleister, seeing the way she froze upon hearing what she would have to do in order throw those hunting her off the trail. “We’re months away from it actually happening, when its put into motion I will be with you every step of the way” added the tattooed Dutchman, quietly moving from his seat to be at her side, wrapping an arm around her in a comforting embrace upon seeing tears leaving shinning tracks down her eyes. Clearly unable to comprehend how it had come to this. How it come to her having to fake her own death to escape those who hunted her for something she was still yet to learn the full truth about and for surviving an event she had never truly healed from, instead it had just turned into a broken piece she hadn’t figured out how to fix. “Shhh” whispered Aleister in an attempt to calm the woman who he had so much hope for, soon standing and pulling her to her feet, hooking an arm behind her knees before lifting her from the ground, hoping she would be more comfortable in the room that had been assigned to her during her stay in the plainly hidden safe house.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: There is mild violence in this chapter revolving around a home invasion. If this makes you uncomfortable then please skip this chapter. 

“Bray” angrily rambled Bobby Lashley upon trying to solve the mystery of who the mole was. For months he had been on the task yet he had gotten no further than discovering who had put the mole in the base or at least a potential one behind it. He knew there were others who could have place a mole in their midst in order to gain information and sell it to their enemies. “But Bray has been quiet for years almost disappeared, McIntyre but no one knows what happened to him, Maybe it was a member of the Bullet Club their Revenge for Finn’s death last year” uttered Lashley as he paced the large room, furnished with a few plain wooden items, the large window offering the natural light the last base had been missing and a clear view of the apartment building Paige had once occupied. The large glass window since been repaired much like the apartment itself seemingly being tided by someone and occupied by new tenants. 

“If it is the Bullet Club responsible for the mole then we need to find that person asap” spoke Jinder, his voice void of all emotion as normal. His memory soon taking him back to last year, the frenzy in Florida being caused upon the discovering of a body hanging midway down the tallest sky scraper. Upside down of course. Upon the body being take down from its place of discovery was it formerly identified as Finn Balor, a resident crime lord but also one known to help in the community often donating money to charities and helping to keep the streets safer despite his role as a crime lord. The city being outraged upon his brutal death, how his body paint had been smudge and his throat slashed, yet nearly every joint in his body has been shattered suggesting he had been tortured for some time before meeting his bloody end. “Styles, Gallows and Anderson will want revenge for the Prince’s death” added Jinder knowing nothing good would come off it if it was the Bullet Club, especially when he knew the organised crime syndicate spread all over the world. Just as he knew if it was someone else they had left in their wake then it would only be a matter of time before they revealed themselves again. 

“Things would be no better off if its Bray” came the stern voice of Baron, knowing if it was the man who had disappeared years prior then the mole was only the start of the games he had in mind. Momentums of the past would once again appear even when they were lost to time, pictures of all those they had made an enemy out of and those they had killed would also be placed around the city in order to make them suspect everyone. Much like the act would draw the attention of the local law enforcement to them. “Bray’s mind games who turn the law enforcement our way and force us to concentrate on him rather than wiping what remains of the Knight family from existence and getting the Black Heart Diamond” added the man once known as the Lone Wolf, quickly being able to decipher what the man of riddles was up to although he questioned whether or not they could stop him or if their knowledge of his upcoming games would be useless. 

“There are others too” spoke Bobby regaining his friends attention, knowing the man would have wanted results on the mole situation by now. Yet he also knew there was a high probability the mole was long gone and thrust all attention would be divided between finding the last remaining Knight members and the person who had hired the mole in the first place. “Drew McIntyre no one has seen him since 3MB disbanded years ago, The Bullet Club looking for vengeance for Finn and even the ones we do know about, Aleister, Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gorgano” added the darker man, listing those who could be responsible while also being unaware of the task some of the mentioned had set themselves up for. 

“Jinder track down your old partner. Question him on the mole situation” commanded Baron in response to Bobby’s words, the taller man soon nodded before storming from the natural lit room, a sadistic smile placed firmly on his lips as he did so. Almost as if the sudden meeting between himself and his former partner would be brutally entertaining for him and a sad and miserable end to the once friendship that was between them, although now a distant memory. “Bobby focus on finding Bray. As soon as this idiot is dealt with the better. Leave Bullet Club, if they are responsible for this then they will make themselves known soon enough” continued the man whom called himself the King. Almost as if he was making sure his reign of terror would continue or he was excited by the sudden thought of a territorial war. The Bullet Club looking for revenge against their former leader and friend where as those behind Baron were looking to cerement themselves as the undeniable rulers. “I’ll focus on the other three. Either way we will find out who sent this mole and who said mole was” finished Baron as he stormed from the room, his mind clearly set to focus on the three he had put himself on to finding, knowing one of them also stood in his way of getting his grubby hands on the Black Heart Diamond as well as ending the female side of the Knight family once and for all. 

Elsewhere Aleister was with Paige and Tommaso. The three of them having arrived at the Stephanie and Hunter had offered them. The couple had made the changes to the large residential home for those who had protected their daughter over the months since the trouble had started again, fooling those who asked that they were selling the property on as their daughter had not wished to inherit it. Paige stood in the main hall of the building, the double door entrance behind her as the grand stair well sparkled before her. How the oak and iron had been worked together truly amazed her, yet her memory soon took her on a trip down the past, when she first arrived their as a six year old. Hunter had carried her up the stairs and followed Stephanie as she walked down the long brightly lit hall, explaining how she was to be there princess and would have anything she desired as long as they could give it to her. Even how her seventh birthday was celebrated not long after a big party was thrown for her with other family members invited and friends from her school. To Paige nothing looked different but she knew things were from the outside of the house. The brick work having been redone at some point as the paint was fresh in several areas. 

“The mansion has been split into three sections” spoke Tommaso as he looked around, he knew it didn’t look all that different. The three floor mansion actually requiring little change to it just as he knew the Aleister and ECIII got the final decision on which area the two to be hidden there would go. “Each floor will have a different use. The ground floor will be the base for those of us working to stop Baron and his goons, where you will have the entire first floor to yourself. Aleister there will be with you at all times, your brother will be on the top floor although he will be unaware you are here” explained the bold man as he turned to face the younger raven haired woman, hoping she would at least be comfortable in the mansion. “Your parents did some remodelling, made the top two floors into large apartments complete with indoor swimming pools, library, home cinema and gym” finished Tommaso as he watched her nod and look to him upon mentioning her parents, at least giving her reassurance they were aware of where she was and that she was okay despite what was to happen before being stowed away there. 

“I told your parents of the plan the same day I told you” softly spoke Aleister, showing he had willingly kept her parents informed in what was going on and the planning stages. “To help protect you and your brother they offered up the mansion. Knowing you would both be safe here at least for the time being” added the Dutchman, suddenly becoming distracted by his thoughts. The images of the previous months flashing through his mind, how he had spent every night with the raven haired woman since informing her of the plan to fake her death. Some of those nights being more pleasurable than others, much like he could say with security he had slowly grown closer to her and knew now his feeling towards her were true although he was still unsure where she stood on their complicated relationship. 

“How is it going to happen?” whispered Paige as if she was afraid to speak any louder in case someone hunting her realised she was out in the open with minimal protection. “The fake death” added the raven haired woman as she seen the confused looks thrown her way by both men determined she would out live Baron and his plans. She could almost see the irony of the situation she found herself in, in order to survive she had to fake her own death and go in to hiding. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder how her family was going to react to it, although her parents knew she doubted whether her cousins, uncle and grandparents were aware of what was to happen. Much like she knew both men in front of her had been planning for the almost life changing event, just as Aleister had made it his mission to distract her during the nights, although he insisted he did to make sure no one took her away during the night. 

“Drew McIntyre offered his services upon following Jinder’s trail and recognising you and Aleister. He will bring you here to an awaiting Aleister. Where as me and Johnny will be the two to carry it out. In the safe house that will be revamped to make it appear as if you moved there” responded Tommaso making it known someone who once worked with Jinder was also the one who offered to help with the entire thing much like it would require the acting of several involved to pull it off. “Your parents will also be here when you wake up. Shield will make a public announcement following the discovery, as for the funeral bit your parents are in control of that. Only they will know the truth about it, everyone else will be in the dark” explained the bold man, watching as she nodded slightly appearing to be more at ease now she knew who was going to be the so called killers in the scenario, just as she now knew whom would be taking her to the mansion upon it being over. 

“Your brother will be brought here along with ECIII once you’ve settled in. Roman has offered to bring them and ECIII has decided to keep Zak in the dark until this is over. The fewer who know the truth the less likely Baron will find out” added Aleister, showing they had thought of everything needed to make the illusion they would attempt to pull off as real as possible. The Dutchman could only stand there and watch as she nodded knowing the life she knew and had grown accustom to would likely become a distant memory, just as he knew what her life would become if they didn’t succeed in putting a permanent stop to Baron and his loyal partners in crime. “We’re going to slowly integrate you back into your normal routine, but instead of going back to the penthouse we go back to the safe house. People have to see you out and about before hand” added the Dutchman, turning to face the door when someone opened it to walk through, quickly recognising the taller Scotsman to walk through, the man have gained a lot of muscle since they had last met several years before hand. 

“Drew McIntyre meet Paige Helmsley formerly Saraya Knight” spoke Tommaso, happy to introduce the two to each other, knowing in a way they had a lot in common. Much like the bold man knew what they were going to attempt to do would be impossible without Drew and his partner in crime Sheamus. The pair specialising in the part that would make it all the more realistic. “Drew and his crime partner Sheamus specialise in making new identities for people and forging all manner of certificates. He will also be going with you and Aleister to England” explained the smaller of the man, seeing how the pair interacted even how Drew himself appeared generally surprised to be meeting the younger woman so soon, especially since he hadn’t longed joined them in the fight against those who wished only to use and murder the raven haired woman. 

“Well I’m around Jinder wont get close enough to do anything” reassured Drew hoping to make a good impression to the younger woman, especially when he was aware he would need her trust in order for the plan they had in mind to work properly. He was to act as the coroner along with his partner in crime Sheamus, ensure she would be moved safely from the planned and staged crime scene. Although he was also aware her parents wouldn’t know anyone involved other than Aleister and the three business men to run Shield. “You’ll be free soon enough” assured the Scotsman as he turned his attention to the smaller woman, noticing how Aleister had become far more protective of her than he had of others he had protected in the past. Much like he knew this particular case was special, the idea of staging someone’s death either never been included or as the final resort yet this tie it appeared to be the only one to make any sense. 

~ Days Later ~ 

Days later seen Paige sitting in the living room of the revamped safe house, seemingly distracted by the program playing on the flat screen television. Something on there having captured her attention and so far refused to let go. The young business woman appearing to be having a relaxing afternoon to herself, Aleister minding his own business on the opposite sofa, wondering what sort of tattoo to add to his collection next and debating whether or not he should get another. An internal argument he soon put to rest upon looking to the woman he shared the house with, seeing something she had written in the old photo albums she had been looking though before the news reports had grabbed her attention. 

The peacefulness between the two of them was disturbed by the clatter of the front door being busted in. Aleister quickly throwing the magazine he had been reading to the side with little care, quickly going into protective mode, the raven haired woman he shared the house with turning her attention to the inner door with fear place firmly upon her features. She had quickly figured she wouldn’t be able to get to the stairs before those attempting to break in got to her, so instead she stealthy made her way over to the plain wooden doors leading to the dinning room, taking the gun Aleister held out for her if only so she had some form of protection even if it was as a last resort. The Dutchman soon left the living room, making sure to jam the door to prevent the attackers from entering the room and making their task of getting to the raven haired business woman that little more difficult. He soon hid behind the wall leading to the kitchen, shielding himself as the wooden door landed next to him and the mild air rushed through the home. The two black clad and masked figures entered through the door they had destroyed, with little care for whom seen them in their task or attempted to stop them. As well as completely missing the Dutchman hidden close by, their attention soon turned to opening every closed door in order to find what they were looking for and making sure there was no hiding places left. 

“Doors locked or something” spoke the smaller of the two men, as if his voice had been distorted by a voice changed or muffled by the mask he wore to hide his identity. Aleister soon left his hiding place knowing if they got through the door then there would be no escape for Paige, the taller Dutchman soon crept up on the duo, aiming his tattooed fist at the taller of the two, watching as he ducked, the two soon engaging into a fight while the smaller of the two men continued to find away through the jammed door, or at least to find what was stopping it from opening. He soon opted to kick at the door and force his way through when he seen nothing that could possibly be stop the wooden door from opening. 

“Paige run!” shouted Aleister when the smaller of the two men bust through the door. “The window” added the tattooed man as he fought the taller of the two men off long enough to chase the other who was searching for the raven haired woman. His heart racing a mile a minute as his hands and knuckles began to sting from the fist fight he had found himself in, although he soon opted to use his kick boxing skills to stop the attackers. He soon stopped when he heard a gun shot ringing through the chaotic scene, everything falling silent shortly after, almost as everything had been put on mute. The taller of the two men soon took his chance to get the upper hand, picking up a piece of the broken living room door and smacking the Dutchman upside the head, picking up a glass vase shortly after and breaking it in the same place upon seeing the taller tattooed man was determined not to give in. 

“I’ve got her” uttered the smaller of the attackers, coming out of the dinning room with a seemingly limp Paige. The mask her wore torn from where he had been through a struggle to get to the know knocked out woman, the scratches beneath his eye from where she had clawed at his face in an effort to fight back, much like blood was visible from just behind his ear, telling both his partner and Aleister she hadn’t made the job easy and had put up a fight in order to stop him as long as she could, much like Aleister noticed the one who held on to Paige was limping slightly suggesting there were other injuries than just the visible ones to his face and head. 

“Lets finish this” spoke the taller of the two, his bushy beard appearing from behind his mask. Knowing everything was going to plan, just as he heard the sirens in the distant reassuring them someone had heard the commotion and called the police. With in minutes the duo had ran from the seemingly normal home, leaving behind the crime scene and an injured man in their wake. Not long after the police arrived, entering the home while calling out, seeing the mass destruction that was around. Upon entering the room they were met with Aleister, leaning against the furthest wall beneath the large window, cradling the raven haired woman in his arms, both visible injured yet their hearts began to sink upon seeing the pool of blood around the duo and the large gash across the young woman’s throat. Yet their disgust was made clear upon seeing the message written in blood above the fire place. 

“Sir” called Officer Jordan, turning his attention to the only other man in the place besides his partner who was calling fro the assistance needed. “Can you tell me what happened?” asked Jason as he looked at the scene clearly seeing there was a struggle before the murder had taken place although he couldn’t say for sure if the tattooed and beaten man before him was the culprit or just another victim of the deadly attack. Yet he also took notice as his partner took several photos of the crime scene, if only to document what he was seeing and to prevent the scene being contaminated any more than it likely already was. “Can you tell me your name?” asked Officer Jordan as he looked over to the man refusing to let go of the woman in his arms, refusing to let another touch her or even accept she was gone. Instead he held tightly on to her and the gun in which he held. Not taking much notice of the coroners when they arrived, at least not until they asked politely to take the body away. 

“Paige, her name is Paige” spoke Aleister, his voice appearing broken as he reluctantly allowed the two men he recognised to take her from him. Just as he allowed one of them to pull him to his feet and check him over for wounds. Even when he insisted he was fine and demanded his Paige back. “Two men broke in, I couldn’t see their face, the wore black masks. They mentioned Baron wanted her and they had to finish it and get the diamond. I tried to protect her, told her to run. But they got to her first, I tried” muttered the Dutchman incoherently, appearing to be in a trance like state as he spoke, his blue eyes with a far away look in them as if his mind was taking him away from the scene he found himself in the middle off. He was soon let go, knowing he would have to play his part for a little while longer and quickly realising neither of the two officer in Jason Jordan or Chad Gable knew about anything they had just walked into, believing it to be a real crime scene. Believing they had an investigation to conduct and murder to solve.


	9. Chapter 9

“We are Shield were hired to protect Paige Helmsley formerly Saraya Knight by her adopted parents Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley. A job we took seriously. Despite our best efforts to keep her safe and hidden from those who wished to harm Paige, she was found by two unknown assailants working for Baron Corbin or one of his partners in crime Jinder Mahal and Bobby Lashley. Despite the best efforts of her protector and one of our best men, Paige was murdered after putting up a fight and the Black Heart Diamond that was in her procession was stolen. All three of us who run Shield are doing everything in our power to help with the investigation into what happened and take full responsibility for our failure to protect Paige” spoke Roman as he read from the paper cards he held in his hands. The Shield office block behind him just as Seth and Dean stood with side, their heads down as if they were paying their respects. 

Stephanie and Hunter watched the TV closely while at the mansion where their little princess had grown up. Waiting for her to arrive much like they knew soon enough the mansion which had laid quiet for years would once again be bustling with life, much like they knew it would soon be time for them to play their part in the whole shrade. Yet they knew difficult times lay ahead of their little family, especially when there was no guarantee how the entire complicated situation would end. They knew what maybe in Paige’s future the moment they adopted her so many years before hand yet they had called her their daughter none the less. 

“Do you think they will figure it out?” quietly asked Stephanie as she looked around the large queen sized bedroom her princess would be using. Just as she knew there were hidden rooms and corridors Hunter had designed for the remodels so their raven haired princess had something to do during her time under the protective custody of those who would occupy the house with her. It wasn’t long before Hunter looked over to the woman he had called wife for so long, curious who she was referring to when she had spoken they. There were so many options for who could figure the truth. “Mum, Dad, Shane, Zak, any of those hunting her” added the mother of one, with the same quiet whisper as before, this time with the fear and dread of what might happen if anyone figured out she was indeed alive and her “death” had been hoax for all intense and purposes. 

“If we do our part right then hopefully Shane and your parents wont figure it out. As for Zak, there is a possibility. He’s gonna be here with her if so there is a chance he could find out the truth” responded Hunter, swiftly walking over to Stephanie and wrapping her in a loving and comforting embrace, knowing this was one of the worst case scenarios for her, especially when both knew there was a chance they wouldn’t see her again. They knew there was a lesser chance of Baron winning but also knew if it was discovered she was alive and hiding in the mansion then she would have to run. Both already realising there was a high probability they would lose their little princess either way. 

The duo were soon disturbed by the slamming of the main doors to the mansion. The parents soon walking to the landing overlooking the entrance hall to see Aleister there, his face overshadowed by the hood of his jacket, behind him was the taller Scotsman. Whom hair was nearly tied into a low ponytail at the base of his skull. In his muscular arms he held Paige, bridal style appearing peaceful as if everything that had been tormenting her for the last two decades had finally been cleared away. Just like two decades before Stephanie lead Drew to the bedroom that would be Paige’s for the duration she was hidden in the mansion, watching as the taller Scotsman carefully placed her on the bed and moved her raven locks from her pale features. 

“She should wake up soon” spoke Drew, his voice filled with his normal Scottish ascent as he looked at the woman whom had raised the raven haired woman he had previously been carrying. Just as he knew should things go wrong it would be be even worse for the wealthy woman before him especially when he knew Paige was the couples only child. Everything they had done over the past two decades was for her. “Everyone will do all in their power to protect her. Even if its from herself” added the taller man before leaving the room silently, knowing the reassurance Stephanie needed was something neither of them in the mansion could give her. The only thing they could do was to keep her daughter safe at all costs. Just as he knew if Jinder did find out Paige was still alive he would make a wicked game out of it. No doubt asking those who protected both siblings to choose as Baron had forced their mother to do so long before. 

“I just want her to come home when all of this is over and the dust settles” responded Stephanie, trying to shake the gut feeling that had been bugging her since finding out about the plan to fake Paige’s death. “I know you can’t promise that considering what Baron wants and has done in the past. Just as I know there is a chance she wont even come home again” added the wealthy business woman, showing she was hoping for the best when it come to the situation she and her family found themselves in but also was prepared for the worst as well, even when she was still trying to deny the worst could happen. Yet she also knew Hunter was likely feeling a similar way. She knew like her he dreaded losing his princess more than anything else, it was no secret how much Hunter loved the raven haired woman. 

“When does Zak get here?” asked Hunter from the opposite side of the corridor, turning his attention to Aleister upon notice Stephanie talking to Drew. The taller Scotsman having been introduced to them a few days prior, even helping to reassure them the plan was the best cause of action they could take to protect Paige and revealing he was once a partner of Jinder Mahal before going their separate ways on rather chilling terms. “Who will stay with Paige during her time here?” continued the concerned father, knowing from looking over to Stephanie she had likely received a phone call from her own parents regarding Paige so called death. Just as he knew the funeral would likely be nothing short of grand even when the young business woman was still alive and kicking. He knew when this was all over and Paige could come home they would have a lot of explaining to do in regards to the fake death yet he also knew the rest of the family would understand why they had done it and not told anyone else of the truth. 

“He gets here next week. Once Paige has properly settled it and explored her floor” replied Aleister, as he looked down to the marble flooring, suddenly finding the intercut design interesting just as he knew what the words he would speak next would reassure the father before him yet he could also guess it would bring some sort of confirmation of what was already plainly obvious well at least Tommaso and Johnny had convinced him it was. “I’m her protector again. I’ll be here whenever she needs me” added the Dutchman as he turned his attention down the hall where Stephanie and Drew were slowly making their way towards the pair, talking as they did where as Stephanie was also all too happy to ignore her ever ringing phone just like Hunter was doing. Both Aleister and Drew knew the ones likely ringing were other members of the McMahon family trying to find out what was happening when it come to the recent statement released by Roman. 

“Please just keep her safe. The plan is hard enough on Stephanie as it is. She would break if we lost our princess” spoke Hunter, showing he was aware what would happen if Baron got his way and ended the Knight family once and for all. Even he wouldn’t be the same, he had always put his kindness and generosity down to having the chance to be father to Paige. He knew if he lost her his heart would break beyond repair, just as everything he can come to know so well would be void of everything he loved about it, just as the reasoning behind his actions would suddenly be for nothing. “I know you love her Aleister. You have mine and Stephanie’s blessing just please look after and bring her home again” finished the wealthy father, knowing Aleister would pick upon what he meant when he said bring her home again. Just as he knew with each day of Baron being out there the chances of Paige and Zak surviving to see those they loved again would get lower. 

“I will keep her safe even if it means my life for hers” muttered the Dutchman in response, showing just how serious he was about protecting the sleeping raven haired woman, as well as showing how much she personally meant to him. “You have my word, someone will always bring her back to you. I just can’t promise how that will be or when it would happen” added Aleister determined someone who return Paige to those who loved her even if he couldn’t do it himself. Just as he knew there was a high probability they would take her home to buried rather than to reunite with the family. 

~ Two Weeks Later ~ 

It had been two weeks since the home invasion and Paige’s apparent death. Stephanie and Hunter played their part of the grieving parents, arrange her funeral as well as informing everyone close to her of the terrible news. Although they accepted the condolences they did so with a heavy heart knowing their beloved daughter was still alive and hidden for her own safety. Much as they felt guilty for what they were sure her brother would be going through. Especially since he would now be under the impression he was the sole survivor of the Knight Family and Baron would now have the Black Heart Diamond he had been looking for since his release from prison. 

Today was Paige’s funeral. Everything had been planned perfectly by the grieving parents. The small church where it would be held to the hill where they had chosen to lay her to rest. The pair had chosen a closed casket, instead deciding to put a carefully crafted slide show of pictures taken over the years with her name spelled out in flowers. Just as they had decided to allow anyone whom knew their daughter to attend the funeral, along with the Shield owners, even when both knew the three were aware of where she was and that she was still alive. They too having a part to play in the game they were almost playing to keep her hidden and the truth a secret. All who were to tend began to take their place in the church, Hunter waiting outside along with Shane, Tommaso and Johnny also waiting there as did AJ Styles and Dean Ambrose each ready to carry her coffin into the church and place it before the dark colour flowers spelling out her name. 

Their cue soon sounded with the organ music Vince had picked out. Each of the men soon took hold of a silver handle on the side of the black coffin in a firm but gentle grip. Placing the coffin on their shoulder as they walked together into the church filled with those who wanted to say one final goodbye. Hunter looking around as he did so, seeing Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins there to pay their respects, Becky near the front row, even Zak had turned out with ECIII to say goodbye to someone who was actually hidden away. Others Paige had encountered or employed also there such as Mandy and Sonya, even AJ Lee and her husband were there. Yet at the front row Vince and Linda sat with Stephanie and Marissa. Shane’s boys close by as they attempted to comfort their daughter. Each of those attending dressed in black formal wear as they prepared for the event to take place. 

“Thank you all for coming. I know my princess touched each of you in some way or another” started Stephanie, standing at the podium to the side of her daughter’s coffin tears appearing in her eyes as she seen some of the pictures to appear on screen. “Paige was a lot of things to a lot of people. She was a beautiful ray of light to all who met her, but he was also a true friend, a granddaughter, cousin, niece, sister and a daughter. She had so much passion and love for everything around her. Her determination and stubbornness often being what people remember most about her, that and her wicked smile when she was up to something. Let us hope her memory lives on and she will always live on through us” added the grieving mother as she placed a single black rose on her daughter’s coffin, unable to continue on with what she had planned to say. Instead she listened as the first song of the funeral began to play, knowing it would only get harder as she convinced herself her princess was gone. 

“I remember when I first met Paige. She was came to visit the club me and my fiancée decided to open. At the time time it was failing. I remember seeing her and wondering why such a beautiful and classy lady would be in a failing club when she could be anywhere else in the city. Yet every day I thank her for walking into the club that night. With her kindness she helped so much, she will always be the special dark angel who visits Shimmer. The one we remember in our down times and smile knowing we had the honour of knowing her in person, the one we continue on for knowing she would be smiling and standing by our side through everything we face just like she was in life. So Paige whenever anyone at Shimmer feels down, I’ll point to a picture of you and tell them your own guardian angel, there for us whenever we need someone to help us when we fall down” spoke AJ, his Georgian ascent coming through thick as he spoke of when he first met the raven haired woman and how thankful he was of her. Just as he spoke of how she would always be apart of Shimmer’s future despite not being there. 

“Anyone who met Paige knew she wasn’t like anyone else. Despite her past she tried her hardest to move forward with a smile, to help others around her and continue in memory of those she lost. She touched everyone in a different way. I remember when I first met her at the children’s home in England” spoke Hunter, deciding with Stephanie they were no longer going to hide Paige being adopted or whom she really was. Instead they intended to embrace everything about her. “Me and Stephanie went to visit the home to give the kids a little present each, there I seen the little raven haired girl sat at the top of the stairs watching the door as if she was waiting for someone, so I asked one of the social workers about her. My heart broke upon hearing her story. How she had witnessed her family be murdered just months before hand and how her last remaining sibling had been adopted weeks before. The social worker told me she was waiting for her brother to come back. I made arrangements that day to come back and take her out. When Stephanie seen her she said she wanted to adopted her. Which we did. There little Saraya Knight became Paige Helmsley. Yet no matter what name she goes by, she will always be my princess. The little girl who gave me and Stephanie the chance to be parents and experience all the challenges and milestones that came with it. I look forward to the day where I see you again my little princess and our family becomes whole once more” finished Hunter as he placed the pendant she wore on the casket, opening it to show both pictures. Her biological family on one side where as a picture of himself and Stephanie lay on the other. 

Moments later seen several of those who attended on the small hill under the tree there. Before them was the black marble tombstone with silver writing on it. To the side of it was a bench placed in memory of Paige. Stephanie stood next to Hunter looking down at the words they had decided to inscribe on her tombstone, Zak near by also reading over the words a faint hint of a smile appearing on his lips to hear about the woman his little sister had become despite everything that she had gone through. He knew their parents would be proud. Just as Johnny and Tommaso stood there, along with the three members of the Shield as well as AJ and Becky. Each wanting to pay their respects where the quietness was peaceful. 

Paige Saraya Knight-Helmsley.   
August 17th 1992 – September 26th 2019  
Gone but not forgotten   
Our dark angel who gained her wings too soon  
In this heart of mine you’ll live for a lifetime

“I’m sorry we failed you Paige” whispered Seth as he placed a single hand on top of the tomb stone. Yet he knew she was safely in the mansion she had grown up in, hidden from those who hunted her and those who loved her. Aleister at her side doing all he could to protect her and keep her distracted until she was once again free to do as she pleased. “Always in our hearts like Summer and Ruby” added Seth, knowing Roman would add a picture of her to his desk as a reminder not to fail again and what past failures had cost. 

“I love you Saraya. My sweet little sister” muttered Zak with tears in his eyes, stood next to him was ECIII, wonder if he should tell the younger man his sister was actually still alive and just the floor below him in the mansion. “I hoped when we were reunited, I would be able to know you again, I hoped you would get to meet my little boy and we could make our parents proud together. Instead I hear these amazing stories about the woman you became and have to say goodbye again. One day we will be together again and be untouchable to those who want to hurt us. Always and forever little Saraya” uttered Zak as he placed their mother’s engagement and wedding ring on Paige’s tombstone before walking away, not seeing Tommaso pick them up with the intent on giving them to the person they were obviously intended for.


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s the point of all this?” questioned Zak as he walked into the mansion, the grandeur something he would have to get used to. Ever since Paige’s funeral he had found it difficult to cope with everything, often times making it known he would rather be out in the open so Baron could finish what he started and end his family once and for all. Yet every time he did mention the idea, ECIII was quick to shut it down, at first the younger man had believed it was because of the father-son relationship they shared, yet he soon began to suspect otherwise. “What are you hiding anyway?” added the broken man, looking directly at his adoptive father, spotting others walking from room to room, the old mansion seemingly turned into something else entirely. 

“Tell him” came the voice of Tommaso as she walked past, knowing the only way to help the grieving man through his troubles and depression was to hell him the truth. “He’ll find out sooner or later. Plus unless he’s found to be here, he’s not leaving this mansion” added the bold man as she walked off up the stairs, heading to relive Aleister from his duties as protector. Seth having made a schedule in the weeks since the fake death, asking Paige for her input so she had a little control and knew her opinions still mattered despite the situation she found herself in. Zak could only turn to face ECIII once more, only this time with curiosity in his eyes, his mouth opening and closing again as if he was trying to form the words to ask what Tommaso was referring to. 

The older curly haired man soon lead Zak to a room to the side of the grand entrance, taking a seat at the table there. The room clearly meant to be a some sort of meeting room. Made evident by the large table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs, filing cabinets and other storage cupboards against the far wall. The walls painted neutral as if, it was meant to be comfortable for everyone who entered. Yet the moment Zak took a seat on one of the office chairs, he knew he had the gut feeling what he was about to be told, would change his current outlook on life. Yet he dared not hope for much, after all the last time he allowed himself to hope, it had caused him pain, especially when the hope died at Paige’s funeral. 

“Paige” whispered ECIII, seeing Zak turn his full attention to him the moment he spoke the name of his sister. “She’s not dead. The funeral was a fake to ensure Baron and his goons would look for her.” explained the older man, seeing the hope light up Zak’s brown eyes almost like a Christmas tree. Yet curiosity was still there, the only question clear to see by Zak expression, was where was Paige now? “She’s here, that’s where Tommaso was heading. There is a shift swap for her every eight hours. She’s got the entirety of the first floor where as you’ll be above her” finished the curly haired man, explaining although she was there, the likelihood of them meeting was low, at least until the threat against the pair of them was eliminated. Everyone in the mansion was at least hopeful it would have a happy ending to it, just as all of them worked hard towards that scenario. 

“She’s alive” whispered Zak in almost disbelief. Yet he knew his reaction at the funeral had likely sold her death as truth to those watching who reported back to Baron and his goons. Just as he was sure her adoptive family had sold it also, in that very moment he was certain they had no idea she was still alive and thrust went on with the mourning process without hope of seeing her again. A hope he had found once again. Seth soon passed through the room, yet paid neither man any attention as he opened a filing cabinet looking for something. The ground floor of the mansion now serving as the base of operations for those hiding the raven haired woman. Those determined both siblings would live through it and go on to live full lives. 

“Stephanie and Hunter know she’s here. The offered up this place upon being told of the plan. It was also them who suggested you being brought here as well” spoke Seth, revealing Hunter and Stephanie were in on it, instead had put their acting skills to good use, even going as far as to help unknowing reunite the long lost siblings again. Even if one of them wasn’t supposed to know the other was there. “The Black Heart Diamond is also here. Although incredible difficult to get hold of” added the man known to many as the Architect, being on of two to know the location of the diamond. Just as he knew Paige had put her trust in him, when she could have chosen any other roaming the large mansion. 

“Baron has the Diamond” corrected Zak, being sure he would recognise that lump of rock anywhere. Just as he knew it would be stupid to keep both Paige and the diamond together. Yet he was momentarily distracted upon seeing Paige come down the stairs, a smile on her lips as she did so, looking back to every now and again to see if Tommaso was still following her only to see him nod when she turned. A joke still lingering on her lips. To Zak she was had grown in to a far more beautiful woman that he could have imagined, far different from how he had turned out. He knew she touched and helped a lot of people from what was said at her fake funeral. The club owners being especially thankful for her help. 

“The one he has is a fake. A rather good replica a friend of mine did” uttered Seth in response, recalling how quickly it had been created, from the moment planning began to a week before the plan come to fruition. Unknown to all the diamond on display in the house was merely a decoy with the actual one being hidden away. “Another good friend sent the fake on to Baron, to throw him off the trail for a little while. With luck it will give the rest of us here a little time to create a game plan” added the Iowan, revealing the length they were willing to go through and how those at Shield were still doing the protection job behind closed doors. 

“He means most of us have been working on the plans. This idiot being working on the escape plans should Baron or his moron followers happen to find this place” spoke Dean, appearing through the same archway as Seth had previously done. Taking hold of the file as he walked past the younger dark haired Iowan. A sad smile appearing on his lips upon seeing the pictures of Summer and Ruby, his determination reignited not to let Paige’s story end the same way as theirs had. Instead each of them had found themselves hoping she would have a happy ending and a relatively normal life following it. “We made a promise, one we intend on keeping” finished Dean, knowing the promise was vague but one all of them were determined to see through, just as Aleister had made it clear he would lay down his life if it meant Paige lived. 

“She’ll go home Dean. We just can’t promise if it will be a reunion or an actual funeral this time” responded Seth, thrust revealing what the promise was. Zak could only look away, knowing Paige had so much to live for, she had the dream life with her adoptive parents, a couple who had done all in their power to ensure she was loved and happy, as well as capable of standing on her own two feet and bring her dreams true. Where as his was different. He could remember when ECIII told him Paige had been adopted by another family, how his heart broke the moment the words were spoken, not only had he lost his parents and older brother but his little sister had been taken away as well. He promised himself then, he would find her and reunite with her once more. Although ECIII had kept him from going down the wrong path, they had lived with little money and in fear of what would happen if they gained to much wealth. Most of the time they hid away. Yet his life got a little better when his baby boy was born. 

“Which of us is in more danger?” questioned Zak, deep down believing it to be himself. After all he was the oldest. The one who posed far more of a threat to Baron and his plans and the one most known of the pair. Yet in the moment since the words left his dry lips, he knew there was something he didn’t know. Something that had been hidden from him. ECIII looking to the two Shield men as they both gave each other a knowing look. Where as ECIII just hung his head low and shook it as if trying to shake way cobwebs building there. 

“Paige is in more danger. The Diamond is only passed down from mother to daughter. She also owns the house where the murders took place” voiced ECIII, finally admitting the younger of the siblings was in far more danger. “She has the diamond and Baron targetted her first. She’s been his main priority since getting out of prison” added the older curly haired man. Revealing the truth on which Baron had been looking for since his freedom. Zak had merely been an after though to the self professed King. Almost forgotten about until he had turned up at ECIII front door and seen the pictures of the boy growing up. It was almost as if the photos had reminded him there was another of the Knight line he had yet to find and terminate in the most brutal way possible. 

Elsewhere Baron roamed his hideout, a rare grin upon his features. It had been weeks since Paige’s death had been announced and the diamond he had been aiming to get his hands on, ended up in his procession. All those he sent on to find any trace of the raven haired girl had come up empty handed, those who did get leads, only ended up at the tomb stone placed there. Thrust confirming she was gone and the female side of the Knight line had been destroyed. His focus soon turned on Zak, the final member of the family he had yet to get his hands on. Now all he had to do was tear the younger man limb from limb, ending his pitiful life so the burden he had been dealing with would finally be over and he could move on in peace. 

Yet Jinder hadn’t been so easily convinced Paige or Saraya was gone. He refused to take her photo of the wall, insisting his gut was telling him she still lived. Bobby often laughing about it, saying it was impossible for her to survive such injuries or an attack like that. Yet not one of the three men could recall finding her location after she moved from the penthouse apartment, not one of them could recall being informed of her whereabout or green lighting an attack to kill her. Thrust they had assumed it was another who hunted her for sport whom had taken her life. Yet still it didn’t answer who had sent Baron the diamond he desired, whom else had known of it or his desire to have it in his procession. 

“She’s not dead. I refuse to believe it without proof” rambled Jinder as he walked down a corridor, Bobby and his most trusted men following behind him. Most of them rolling their eyes in boredom over the subject coming up again. Yet still they had no choice but to listen, knowing the taller man wouldn’t drop the subject until he was completely satisfied with what was presented. Bobby could only look towards his trusted trio of men before jogging forward to ask about it. Knowing it was the only way to find out what was making the other man believe the raven haired woman still lived, despite signs pointing to her obvious death. 

“What makes you think she’s still alive?” asked Bobby, his three most trusted friends in Hurt Business turning off down another corridor, all seemingly with another assignment on their minds or to help him be rid of Lana once and for all. Jinder soon turned into the office he shared with both Baron and Bobby, the man once known as the Lone Wolf already in there looking over all the things they had concerning the raven haired woman’s apparent death. His expression of doubt being a far cry from his rare smile and happiness over her demise he had over the prior weeks. “A funeral was held, there’s a crime scene and photos of it. She hasn’t been seen or heard from since said attack and we have the diamond. Nothing in there that says she’s alive” uttered Bobby, noticing how Baron picked up the crime scene photos. An ire of suspicion in his eyes as he cast it towards the muscular man in response to his spoken words. 

“Crime scene can be staged” uttered Baron, showing he too was beginning to believe the young woman was actually alive, yet he questioned where she could be and who could have made it this convincing. “Funeral could have been a fake, there is no record of an autopsy, her estate hasn’t been settled and last but no least. It wasn’t any of our men who got to her. Someone else did” listed the man formally known as the Lone Wolf. Showing his doubts had only grown since looking over the information they had. He knew not to believe everything he seen, yet with the raven haired woman he wanted to believe she was gone. If only so his burden of ending her line would come faster and he could end all of it once and for all. 

“If we didn’t do it then there is no way to be sure she did die” added Bobby, picking up the report to go over it. Noticing quickly it had spoken of Aleister’s questioning, his suspicion rising quickly. The Dutchman hadn’t been seen or heard from since the supposed attack either, seemingly disappeared in to thin air. “Aleister. He hasn’t been seen or heard from since the attack. Report says he survived and was questioned in regards to the events. Let go an hour or so later” added the muscular bold man, almost as if he was curious what happened to the normally illusive man. Yet he found it odd he never attended the funeral as others had done. 

“Scouts say Zak disappeared again and the reappearance of Drew McIntyre” responded Baron, making it obvious he didn’t believe any of this was a coincidence, at this point he refused to believe it was anything other than suspicious. Why would Drew McIntyre reappear after hiding for years, a week or so before Paige mysteriously “dies” and Aleister’s sudden disappearance. Add that to Zak whom they had a close eye on had also seemingly vanished. Something just didn’t add up to him. “Jinder call you old partner. See what he knows and where he is” ordered the King as he walked around the table and drew a large red circle around Saraya’s photo. Almost as if the red circle represented the promotion back to top priority again. Baron’s frustrated sign signalling he wanted this to end sooner rather than later. 

“I’ll go question her parents and the Shield boys” uttered Bobby, being sure to take his three most trusted men with him, knowing MVP, Cedric and Shelton could lend a useful hand in this case. Perhaps even a fresh set of eyes could even help them see something they had thrust far missed. Yet it was in that moment where he walked down the cold corridor, did he realisation hit him. The diamond they had was a fake, quickly whipping his phone out to send a message to Baron, hearing something shatter moments later from the part of the building where the so called King was located. A frustrated yell following the shattering noise. 

“Drew its me” spoke Jinder calmly, cooped up in an abandoned office room. The people next door visible through the glass wall partition. Seemingly unaware he was even there or watching them. Instead they went about their jobs as if nothing was any different, each with a gun strapped to their hip and another hidden somewhere else. Each with a different assignment yet sure to be reassigned to help with Baron’s near obsession. “I heard you were in the area, listen I could do with your expertise with something. I’m trying to find someone but I think they’ve gone into hiding or someone else is hiding her. Mind giving an old friend a hand” uttered the muscular man, his voice even yet hopeful his old partner would come to his aid. He hoped they could work together again, just like old times, before Heath left the business behind for his family. “Sure, I can meet you in an hour. Alright see you then” with that Jinder hung up the phone, pleased with himself and at least reassured for the time being his old partner had nothing to do with the sudden disappearance of Paige. If anything the Scotsman seemed completely oblivious to what was happening. 

Baron soon began to shake with anger. How could he have been so foolish? How could he not have seen it. Nothing added up yet somehow he had been tricked into thinking a lie was the truth, he had allowed himself to believe it even when his instincts had told him in what as wicked joke on his behalf. The diamond a shattered fake, the little girl he hunted now AWOL as was her older less important brother and ECIII. Even the illusive Dutchman was pointing and laughing at him. His long dead rival in Finn was probably doing the same from beyond the grave. His way of haunting him despite his death and throwing a spanner into his plans. 

Yet in that very moment he also began to make plans. Plans of what he would do to each of those who had made a fool of him. What he would do to force little Saraya to suffer far worse than she already had. He knew he couldn’t go after the Helmsley’s, the were rich and thrust the chances of being caught were far higher. But he could draw Zak out of hiding, the man had a son after all. The toddler being the perfect way of getting the older Knight to him and thrust getting the information he needed to find Saraya too. Surely the man would have the information he needed to find her, torment and eventually kill her. Taking the diamond and then ending the miserable line with Zak and the child’s death. 

With that a wicked smile returned to Baron’s thin lips. The thought of finishing what he started twenty years prior and taking out those who had stood against him at the same time. He soon began to scribble down a list, ways he could torture little Saraya without actually touching her. His only rule was to never beat women. Despite his vile ways it had never changed, not even after his years in prison. That being the only reason he had never laid a hand on Jackie that night, instead shooting her without a second thought. He knew he had couldn’t torment Saraya in the same way, she no children and knew little of her brother and nephew. Yet he knew he could use her to torment the others. The Dutchman had reappeared after years of being illusive, Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano had made themselves known once more, becoming braver even and the Shield, seemingly normal men had gotten themselves tangled up in the mess. Surely all of them would do something to ensure her survival. Even oven their own well being. 

“This is perfect” uttered Baron, doodling something else on the paper. A device he was sure would bring suffering to all those who were apart of it and would become among legendary by the time he was done with it. The house where it began would just be the start. This metal device would be the end of it. For all those he planned on putting inside. Maybe even his own men could learn a thing or two from this monstrosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. Been doing other projects and dealing with personal issues. Thank you for the support and your patients. Happy Reading x


	11. Chapter 11

Jinder sat at one of the many tables outside a small almost forgotten about cafe. Perfect for what he needed it for. Across from him sat his old business partner and one of the few he could consider a friend. Often times over the years had he wondered what his former business partners had been up to, none more so than his time in prison. He wondered if Heath was happy living a life of an ordinary man, surrounded by his many children and wife. Just as he had wondered how Drew was doing alone in the dangerous world, yet the Scotsman appeared to be doing well for himself, not only had he bulked up, but often had his named be whispered as if he was some sort of legend meant to be kept secret. Their conversation having been on what the pair had been up to since parting ways, for Jinder it was to gage his former partner, to determined whether he could have had a part to play. Yet for Drew it was merely to cover the distaste of lost trust and cover his tracks of involvement. 

“I heard about the girl. What did she do?” casually spoke Drew, his Scottish ascent helping to deceive the man before him, already two steps ahead of his former partner. Even more so when he knew Jinder had help to break the one in question at a young age. Yet even now he questioned how anyone could let two animals free upon the world again, especially when it was their path of terror would resume and those they once tormented would become their hunt once more. “You know, other than being what remained of the Knight family Baron had a vendetta against” added the Scotsman, picking up his mug mere moments later, yet he knew Aleister was close by, the man had been avoiding Paige for weeks, since they’d faked her death. Something the young woman in question had picked up on. All those whom knew her did. 

“Black heart diamond” muttered Jinder, already knowing something as priceless as the diamond would be known almost those of the underworld. Yet Drew dared not speak his thoughts, knowing if he did, it would give it away he knew more than he let on. “If she’s gone then there is no one left for the diamond to go to. Thrust Baron can get it more easily. Plus it will end the rivalry for good” explained the Canadian, knowing deep down the reason, Baron and himself had attacked the Knight family that fateful night was for a different reason entirely. Only during their time behind bars did they come to realise the diamond Baron had desired had been in the families procession, thrust both regretted allowing ECIII to let the two adolescences go. “Why are you so interested in her?” questioned Jinder, an ire of suspicion lacing his otherwise calm voice. Yet to his surprise Drew acted no different, instead he acted as he had always done, all be it a little more dangerous than before. 

“Just find it amusing really” responded Drew, recalling when he heard the stories of when Baron had gone to war with Finn over that very diamond. It being clear Finn had taken the truth to the grave with him. Much like the others in his trusted circle likely did. He wondered if Finn’s sacrifice was what lead others to reappear against Baron and those all to loyal to him. “I heard he went to war with Finn, believing he had it. So how did it end up with the raven haired beauty?” asked the Scotsman, beginning to sow the seeds of doubt, all while knowing Jinder would’ve never asked those questions himself. He was a follower, a blind on at that. 

“I guess we’ll never know” commented Jinder, a wicked smirk appearing on his lips suggesting he didn’t particularly care either. Yet that smirk soon turned sadistic at recalling a discussion with Baron before he left. The structure he had become determined to build and use against those protecting both siblings. Much like the decision awaiting those same protectors brought amusement to him. “Baron will win this, he’s got something they don’t” uttered the Canadian before finishing his drink, almost smashing the china cup down on the glass table. All that remained of his presence there was a few scrunched up bills and spilled coffee. The dark haired man had dashed off in a hurry upon seeing the real reason he’d chosen the cafe. Yet when Drew looked down to the napkin, now doused in coffee, he seen the to worded message Jinder had left him. Elimination Chamber 

Elsewhere Baron stood at a balcony, over looking the wielders beginning to bring his structure of pain and torment to life. The room behind him, destined to have a special purpose. Already had it been converted into a cell, especially for the raven haired woman whom had slipped through his fingers again. No other would stay in the cell, he wanted it to be perfect for when she eventually arrived there. The other rooms also converted into cells, each one with two separate cages to hold a single prisoner who awaited the tormented end in his latest structure of evil. 

“Why did you decorate it” asked Bobby upon entering the cell intended for little Saraya. He always found how Baron acted towards her as odd. How he was determined to kill her yet also showed softness as if there was apart of him whom cared for her. Yet for Zak no such care or gentleness was there. Baron on the other hand merely looked to his partner, knowing the muscular man wouldn’t understand, nor was he intended on attempting to explain it. “She’s gonna end up like the rest of them, why go through all the trouble?” muttered the smaller man, almost regretting his words in the seconds they left his lips. Baron wasting little time in tossing a look of utter hatred in his direction. “Why do something like this for someone you hate?” asked Bobby, walking to stand besides Baron as if he was under the belief they were somehow equals, yet to his surprise he heard the former Lone Wolf sigh in response to the words spoken. 

“I don’t hate her” responded Baron, knowing his words would surprise many who heard them. “I pity her” added the self proclaimed king, almost with regret. Only Jinder knew the secret he carried with him from that night. Only Jinder knew what that night had meant to him. “And I don’t want the jewel for the reason you believe either. Finn knew we would kill him, yet still never spoke of where it was. He did it to protect her” whispered the former Lone Wolf, knowing if he could choose her fate, then he’d let her go and never bother her again, he’d ensure no one bothered her again. Yet he knew Bobby would never allow it, just as he knew Jinder wouldn’t. “If she’s is to die at our hands, then she deserves respect and to know why. She’s not like the others. Everyone who hides her knows it” finished Baron, showing his softer side once more, yet he also knew there was something else Bobby wanted to ask, yet not about what the wielders were doing, something else entirely. 

“We shouldn’t kill Zak” voiced Bobby, his arrogance and confidence clear to hear in his voice. Yet he also knew he’d have to come up with an argument on why they shouldn’t do as instructed. “We could use him, bring him to our side. With him with us it would send a message” rambled the muscular man, as if he was the only one talking any sense. Soon enough his eyes were drawn to the structure, the steel being wielded together with the chains thrown in. Other parts of the structure waiting to be added. A board with its back to them stood below, the wielders often looking to it with reference, almost as if ensuring it would be exactly as designed and arranged. The remaining members of Hurt Business soon entered the decorated cell, seemingly just as confused as Bobby, yet neither of them dared utter a word about it, already sensing uneasiness between the two men. 

“We’re not turning him to our side. If she dies then do does he” spoke Baron, a commanding tone in his voice, one most knew not to argue back with, yet Bobby merely rolled his eyes as if intending to ignore the order given. “Disobey and all four of you will be in that along with Riddle and Zak himself” commented the King, as if he read his comrades mind, something that was clearly unexpected to Bobby and something that appeared to strike fear in to all four men. Yet Bobby could only wonder if Baron had been like that with Jinder and ECIII, or if he was only like it to a certain few who were recipient to such ways. Baron soon left the cell, resisting the urge to lock the four inside it. Yet his thoughts were soon interrupted by the wails of a child and screams of a helpless mother. He knew whom it was, yet not an ounce of guilt could be seen. 

“Send the message and you can see your boy” yelled Jinder to the blonde woman screaming for her child, he’d been saying the same thing over and over again, as if he was a broken record for almost ten minutes, yet still she ignored him in favour of screaming for the toddler. The same toddler who only just began to cry, it being clear something had spooked or scared him. Baron soon appeared through the doors, appearing more curious than angered by the interruptions, the Hurt Business following seconds behind. Bobby with his normal menacing look, yet he looked towards the room where the toddler’s wails could be heard from, almost as if he believed the young boy was some alien creature. “DO IT!” yelled Jinder, acting as if he was about to send a command to the man holding the child, only succeeding to frighten the mother more and cause the toddler’s wails to become far louder. 

“Zak. Its Annie. I don’t know where you are right now, but I need your help” spoke the blonde woman, her blue eyes showing her terror over what was happen to her and her three year old son. All she knew it was something she hoped would have a happy end. With tears in her eyes, she continue to read what was written out for her, hoping by doing so, her young son would remain unharmed. “Me and Junior are in trouble. Some guy called Jinder said he needed our help with getting your attention. They took Junior from me. Please Zak give them what they want. If not for me then do it for Junior” cried the blonde mother, fighting to hold back her tears. She recognised her kidnapper, Zak hated the man more than anyone else, perhaps even more than the Lone Wolf in Baron. 

“Take her to her child. Keep them together until he comes” muttered Baron as he walked on, refusing to let the past repeat itself. Jinder soon followed him from the large room, ignoring the confused looks Bobby was once again sending in their direction, just as it was clear something was playing on Baron’s mind. It was obvious, his softer nature coming through as he denied Bobby and the rest of Hurt Business several things. Only ensuring to annoy them further. Yet Bobby’s questioning looks only intensified upon entering the shared office space. “I made the mistake of separating a mother from her children before, a decision I’ve regretted every day since then” admitted Baron as he sat in one of the chairs, his thoughts taking him back. Bobby only turning to Jinder for answers to his questions. 

“The Knight family” commented Jinder, recalling the conversations to happen while the pair shared a cell in prison. “He’s never told anyone the truth of that night, but its the reason he pities Paige” uttered the Canadian, knowing what was about to be said, was a secret few knew about. “Zak and Paige are his half siblings” softly spoke Jinder, recalling when Baron had been told that, the day of their trial. It being obvious he was none the wise of the connection before that moment. “He killed his brother without knowing it” remembered Jinder, recalling the night’s event so clearly. How he’d handcuffed little Saraya and Zak to the dinning room table, how Baron had slight Roy’s throat and watched as Jinder himself had beaten Ricky to death with a baseball bat. Even how Jackie had refused to choose between her youngest children that night, only to pay for it with her life. 

“She’s gonna die one way or another” responded Bobby, his voice full of malice and a threatening aura, something he threw towards Baron with his comment. “That’s why you wanted to find Zak first. You chose that day to make yourself known, knowing someone would be around to help her” ranted Bobby, as he attempt to figure out the way Baron’s mind worked. Yet struggled to do so without all the pieces to his puzzle. Jinder of the other hand only shook his head, knowing deep down Baron didn’t see himself as the bad guy. He seen Zak as the threat against Paige, the only thing standing in the way of her happiness. 

“She doesn’t know. Neither of them do” shouted Baron as he slammed his fists down on the table. Recalling all the times in the past he’d hope for someone to protect. Only when he got that wish, he realised to late to go back and change the pain he’d caused. “You wont find her, they’ve hid her from everyone who wants to bring her harm. Zak included. If they know what’s good for her, they will keep them parted” yelled the King. Stunning Bobby into silence, it being clear the muscular man was under the impression one or both knew of the sibling bound they shared with Baron. An assumption proven to be wrong. Bobby soon left, a new light in his brown eyes, a dangerous light. As if he had just gained the power he needed over Baron, in order to get what he wanted from the man. Control. Complete and utter control. 

“We need to get rid of him and Hurt Business” calmly spoke Jinder, knowing the danger he could pose to the plans put in place. “He’ll try and sway Zak ...” added the Canadian, knowing he didn’t need to finish the sentence, it being clear Baron knew what it would mean. Yet he also knew his trusted friend had changed a lot while in prison. Much more than anyone had truly realised. He found someone to protect, even when that person seen him as an enemy and the person to have tore her life apart. “She’ll be safe with Drew and Aleister. The guy willingly allowed himself to be questioned, stays with her, even now” spoke Jinder, showing his true intentions were to help his old friend rather than hinder him. 

“Send them a message. Warn then the Hurt Business is coming” calmly spoke Baron has he looked around to Jinder. “Tell them the truth and if Zak happens to come here before Bobby gets to her. Kill him and let the mother and child go” added the former Lone Wolf. Showing although he had softness even care for Paige, the same didn’t extend to Zak, although the man’s son was safe from him. Jinder soon nodded before walking off, knowing Baron would plan the downfall of Hurt Business on his own. Yet even he questioned who the Elimination Chamber was truly meant for and who’d be inside of it. Deep down he suspected Bobby and the rest of Hurt Business were supposed to end up inside of it as was anyone else who dared hurt the raven haired woman. 

“I accept my fate” whispered Jinder, long since remembering what he’d done to earn the wrath of the Dutchman, how he’d taken the man’s wife from him, as he had done with his best friend. Just as he could recall what he’d done to earn the murderous attention of Ciampa and Gargano. Yet even he couldn’t say for sure how the entire mess was going to end. If any of them would walk away unscathed or even alive. Yet he could also sense Bobby and the Hurt Business were gaining more power and were thrust secretive over their plans. The same power leading the four men to become a threat to everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Paige/Saraya, 

I know there is a lot you have to hate me for. Just as I know nothing can make up from what I have taken from you or the suffering I caused. All I can do now is say I’m sorry, as well as tell you the truth on a fair few things. Things I know not even your loving adopted parents would have known. You deserve peace, and I hope by telling you these things it can help bring you closer to that ending. 

First off, when you seen me that night outside of Shimmer. I had no intention of harming you. Nor do I have any intention of doing so now. I was there to show you I was back and to see the young woman you grew up to be. I hoped someone would be there to keep you safe and realise the danger, to my gratefulness the Shield boys happened to be there. I was there to see what my little sister looked like after twenty years. Yes, we are siblings, I didn’t know it the night of the murders either. I only found out the day of my trial, by then you’d already been adopted by the Helmsley’s. 

Had I known the truth before the attack, I wouldn’t have taken your mother from you. I wouldn’t have even been there with the violent intentions. I’d wished for so long to find my father and meet my brother, to have someone to protect. Only when I found out those wishes can come true, it was a cruel twist of fate. Knowing I’d killed my own brother and watched as another killed our father. Knowing you as that little girl would never forgive me for what I’d done, nor would you see me as anything more than the monster I displayed myself as that night. 

You must know I have not interest in hurting you. Just as there have been many over the years to protect you, even when you didn’t see it. You’re special, always have been. Finn Balor pretended he had that diamond so you’d be free, he died never revealing the truth. Aleister Black, Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gorgano come out of hiding for you Paige. As I now work to ensure no one harms you again. So I thank all those who hide you, knowing its the best way to ensure you’re free. However I can’t say the same for Zak. There are some out there. The Hurt Business, that want to turn him to their side, thrust ensure your death. 

I hope you two are separated, just as I hope wherever you’re hiding that you’re happy. My only wish now is that you survive this whole mess and get to live peacefully, even if no one else does. After everything my little sister, your deserve a happy ending. 

Baron

Paige read over the letter over and over again. Either side of her were Seth and Aleister, with Drew, Dean, Roman, Tommaso and Johnny also in the room. The raven haired woman, feeling the emotion and regret written in the words, yet still she found herself conflicted. With the envelope came a small box of things, all of it had been left outside one of Paige’s stores, clearly placed there with care. Tommaso had opened the box with suspicion and care, as if he suspected some kind of trap. Inside the box, he found papers with the evidence to back up the claim of relation written about. As well as a stuffed toy with a had written tag on it. Yet none of them uttered a word, as if in shock. Of all the twists to have come, not one of them would have guessed what had come. 

“Its true” spoke Drew as he looked through the box, he of all people would be able to spot a fraudulent document from a mile away. Yet he could see each piece received was legit. Paige merely nodded from her seat at the meeting table, seemingly unnerved yet at peace at the same time, as if she’d long suspected something else was being hidden. Yet it was also as if the words Roy had once spoken of another, made sense. How he’d always said he had three siblings, two of which were brothers. Even when he only had two siblings with one younger brother. It was as if Roy had been telling them from a young age there was another brother they’d yet to meet. Yet to know. 

“What do we know about Hurt Business?” questioned Johnny from the side, noticing something in the box with his name on, as well as Tommaso and Aleister’s. This one with different hand writing on the back. For Aleister it was a picture of his late wife in Zelina, as well as his best Ricochet. For himself it was a picture of Candice, his lost love, and for Tommaso it was his late wife and kids, all of whom had been taken from him in a similar way to Aleister's loved ones. The muscular brunette soon handed the pictures to the people they were clearly intended for, noticing they were pictures each had once believed to have been lost. That alone suggesting to them, this was meant as a peace offering. 

When this is all over. I accept my fate for what I took from you. 

Paige soon left the room, taking the stuffed toy Johnny held out for her. As she left she walked past Zak, yet where growing trust had once been, she seemed uneasy and distrustful of the older man. As if something in the words written to her had sparked as true. It was clear something about the words and the sudden appearance of Zak scared her, perhaps even more so than anything previously had. Seth soon followed the young woman, as if ensure she wasn’t alone and thrust offering her protection, yet even his level head couldn’t bring himself to trust the other Knight. As if what he suspected had been confirmed and the fears of most been realised. Baron wasn’t the threat they had to worry about. Zak was. 

“What’s going on?” asked the older Knight, worry in his eyes over the voice message he’d received from Annie. He wanted his son to be safe but also had suspicions of it being a trap. “What’s in the box?” asked Zak, ECIII appearing at his side seemingly just as curious and in the dark regarding the truth Baron had willingly told Paige and provided evidence for it “I got a message from Annie, my baby momma, she’s in trouble. Corbin and his loons got her and Junior. Is there anything that can be done, I know they want to draw me out and find Paige” uttered Zak, revealing why he’d left the place he’d cooped himself up in for hours. Roman merely nodded to the silent request, listening to the phone message moments later. Yet even he couldn’t determined whether the mother and child duo were actually in any danger. 

“I’ll go check it out” muttered Drew, before taking off on the self given assignment. He suspected the Elimination Chamber had something to do with the fate of some, however he couldn’t be sure. Just as he was sure Jinder would hold the answers to the questions running through the minds of most. Drew took the letter from Baron with him, determined no one outside Paige and those she seen as trustworthy could know what was written in it. As well as ensuring the hidden truth remained as such. Especially about the sibling bound and the Hurt Business whom he was sure was already in contact with Zak. Dean soon looked to Roman and Aleister, the knowing look placed firmly on their features as if their side had been chosen long before the question had been placed before them, much as it had with Johnny and Tommaso. Both men doing little to hide their obvious feelings of distrust. 

Aleister soon left the room, motioning for his old friend in Dean to follow. It being clear there was something on his mind. Something that was bugging him or at least something he’d given thought to over the weeks they’d been in the mansion and protecting Paige. It was as if the Dutchman had long since suspected how the entire thing would end and had accepted his own fate for it. Much like others whom had lost someone they loved dearly had. Dean soon looked over to Aleister with curiosity as the pair entered the abandoned kitchen, away from the places where Zak stood with ECIII in an awkward confrontation. Yet even the businessman could sense something was off about his old friend, as if he was accepting of something but also wanted to ensure something else before the end of his journey. 

“I know how this is going to end. He’ll be given a choice. We both know who’ll he choose” spoke the Dutchman, showing he was well aware the next thing to come after the voice message, was an ultimatum. He’d seen it hundreds of times before. It was either choose or the choice would be made for you. Just as he knew Zak’s choice was a simple one, his sister in Paige or his son in Junior. To most it was clear what the answer would be and the cost of the decision would result in. “He’ll betray her. Move her, during the night. Don’t tell anyone and don’t bring her back until its over” whispered Aleister, as he suggested what to do, even if that did mean even he didn’t know where the raven haired businesswoman was. Just as Dean knew there was another reason why Aleister was suggesting sending Paige away. 

Dean could only nod, quickly sensing there was no point in arguing back. To which point the shaggy haired Ohioan ran up the stairs with purpose. Intending to get to Seth and Paige, informing the pair of the secret plan. Knowing Seth would spend the day with the raven haired woman in order to ensure, she was comfortable with the plan. Whilst also ensuring nothing appeared out of the ordinary, at least thankful he was on protection duty that day. With Dean over night. Yet he knew it would be difficult to disappear or even leave the house without someone else working out or becoming suspicious. Dean already suspecting Aleister would inform the others of what was to happen, thrust ensuring Paige would be safe no matter the cost. 

Downstairs Zak had returned to the living room area, seemingly curious. Ever since his arrival he’d only ever seen Paige once or twice, never actually being able to interact with her. As if it was only a curtsy the pair of them were together, or a method to torture him with something he couldn’t have again. Yet the words Annie had spoken on the voice message haunted him. How someone had taken her and Junior, how the pair of them were parted. Yet he’d also received a second one from her mere hours later, one he’d not told anyone but ECIII about. The second message saying he could be free if he just gave up the location of Paige. He could walk away with his son and never have to worry about anything else. Yet somehow he’d found parts of it to good to be true. As if he had long suspected he’d been double crossed. Yet still he looked into those mentioned. Hurt Business. 

“What do I do?” quietly spoke Zak, his voice barely above a whisper as he sent the question to ECIII, knowing the man to raise him would have the answer. “They don’t trust me, something is being hidden. Drew took something with him, something I was clearly not meant to see” uttered the oldest of the Knight siblings, showing he’d gotten his own suspicions on those around the old mansion. Yet in those moments to follow, he recalled seeing Paige holding a stuffed animal, like those she used to collect back when they were children. Few knew of her love for the small toys, those who did added to it. He wondered if one of those protecting her and given it to her, as a way on retaining a sense of normality. 

“I can’t tell you what to do Zak” replied ECIII, knowing the choice was down to the younger man it been placed before. He knew all he could do was offer his advice, even when he wanted to take the decision away. “All I can do is offer you advice. Which would be to ask them for help” added the older man, knowing if anything could solve the situation at hand with a happy-ish ending then it would be to inform those on guard duty of what was happening. Hope they would lend a hand where everyone wins with no betrayal. ECIII hope soon faded upon seeing Zak shake his head in response, it being clearly the younger man had since made up his mind and was determined to go through with it one way or another, no matter the cost. 

“He’s my son. What type of man would I be if I just left him to a fate without even trying” spoke Zak with conflict running rampant through his broken voice. But there were also hints of guilt running through his dark eyes as if the thought of losing his sister once more was eating away at him. Even more so when he knew he’d be responsible for it this time. “I’m going to them tomorrow and getting my son back. I can’t abandon him or Annie” voiced the older of the Knight siblings, thrust revealing his choice and settling on it. He chose his young son and long time girlfriend, even when he felt the stabbing pain through his heart. “If I have to join Hurt Business to ensure his and Annie’s safety then so be it” finished Zak as he stood and headed towards the stairs, leaving behind a concerned ECIII, the older man conflicted on what he should do now. 

“You idiot Zak” muttered ECIII under his breath. Deep down he knew the decision alone would cost the younger man far more than the life of his little sister, eventually it would cost him the lives of his son and Annie too. Not to mention if any of those protecting Paige survived the war, they’d been gunning for him, a state of revenge on their minds for such a devastating betrayal. “He’s gonna betray Paige” spoke the curly haired man, sensing someone other than Zak stood in the door way behind him, he knew who it was, Aleister. The Dutchman whom clearly cared for the raven haired beauty. His affection for her being obvious to all those who looked close enough. Even when the Dutchman wouldn’t admit it himself through fear. 

“I know” uttered Aleister in response, causing ECIII to turn around, almost in surprise at learning someone could predict Zak’s every move and decision before he’d even gotten the chance to take them. “They knew he’d be the key, so they gave him an ultimatum, knowing what he’d choose. It was obvious he’d choose the boy, he doesn’t know Paige any more, just like she doesn’t know him. They’re opposites” explained the Dutchman, leaving out Zak being the only one in the safe house to have a weakness outside of it. And one that could be easily exploited. “She seen it too, hence why she’s been distant” finished Aleister as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while also suggesting ECIII was likely to be the last one to catch on to the inevitable. 

“Something tells me Rome’s not gonna like being the bate” casually spoke Dean as he walked passed, nodding to Aleister as he did so. “So who’s telling him?” Aleister could only look to the Samoan seemingly minding his own business. He wondered if the taller businessman knew what he’d volunteered for when he’d said he’d stay behind. Johnny and Tommaso staying also along with Aleister himself. Knowing only two would disappear in the night with Paige. Not one of them would know where they were going, only a burner phone would be used to keep contact, thrust ensuring the trio wouldn’t be found and would only come back when it was safe too.


End file.
